All Because of A Lie
by Magic Key
Summary: Prt12.lastprt.yes sakura is his gf said Tomoyo.Sakura stared at her in shock.She looked at Syaoran and Yalen who was waiting for a response.She then took a deep breath & answered..read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

After reading and writing so many sad fanfic I thought I'd change it. I'm still working on 2yr contract from heaven or hell but having trouble so it will on hold for a while. Don't worry never too late will be up again.Until I can start it again here is something to take it's place.

Theme song: Come Clean by Hillary Duff

--------------- ---------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------------- ----------------

All Because of a Lie

Part1 (Thank God)

Sakura Kinomoto groaned as she lied on her bed. Her eyes narrowed as she started at the ceiling. She rolled over and covered her head with her pillow but could not drown out the sound of nosies coming from the room next to her. – Stupid guy, does he know what time it is…. It's… 2 in the morning. People have to work in the morning. –

After a few minutes the music stopped. Her emerald eyes blinked as she slowly released her grip on her pillow. She sat up listening to the silence in the room. When she was finally sure that there was no sound she sighed and settled back down on her bed. But not shortly after did the banging start up again causing her eyes to widen.

"Not again!" She shouted into her pillow as she covered her head with her pillow again.

00 Next morning 00

Sakura slammed her door shut and picked up her bag. She straighten her coat and hurried towards the elevator. As she made her way towards the elevator she noticed that it was about to close.

"Wait up." She shouted as she ran towards it. But by the time to reached it the door had already closed. But not before she caught a gleance of who was in side. With a sigh she reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone.

00 LI CORP 00

Sakura hurried down the hall of the building. She ran in to the office and skidded to a stop in front of her desk. She placed her hands on her desk to catch her breathe. After a few seconds later she pulled the draw of her desk open and placed her bag into it. Then settled down in her chair.

Just then the door to the office behind her open a guy in her early twenties; with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes stepped out. He walked towards Sakura's desk and said.

"Kinomoto do you know what time it is?" Sakura stood up, straightening her skirt.

"Yes, Li san, it is 8:34." He glanced at her and said as he placed a pile of folders on her desk.

"I'm glad you still know what time it is… Now, I want this all to be typed by noon. Then after that pick up my dry cleaning." Sakura sighed as she stood there staring at a black dot on her desk. He noticed that she had not been listening. He cleared his throat and said, causing everyone in the office to look at them.

"Do you understand!" Her head shot up at that moment. She looked him in the eye and answered firmly.

"Yes sir." He nodded and then glanced at the people around him. When they noticed him looking at them; they quickly turned their head and went back to work. He straighten his tie walked back to office closing the door behind himself.

Tomoyo, who had wavy violet hair and sparking purple eyes; dressed in a black skirt and pale blue top, noticed everything from her desk. She tiptoed towards Sakura's desk with a file in her hand. She leaned towards Sakura's desk and asked.

"What happened? You left the group at the bar really early. I thought you said you were going to bed early so you wouldn't need to put up with him." Sakura leaned back in her seat as she waited for her computer to boot up.

"I would have if my neighbor would stop the banging." She reached for one of the many file now on her desk. "You would think that since the neighbor knows that you work for him that you yell at her almost every day for being late he would let her sleep." She glanced that window next to her.

"I see, our Li san has been the guy causing you too be late… and he just moved in.. like what, two weeks ago." Tomoyo said with a snicker. Sakura moved her mouse around and clicked on to the MS word on her desktop.

"Yeah, will these two weeks have been a living hell. I'm so glad that I'll be moving out this weekend. Cause I think I'm just going to die if this keeps going." She tucked some hair behind her ear just as a click could be hard on her phone.

"Well I better get going." Said Tomoyo just as Syaoran's voice came over the speaker.

00 Two days later 00

Eriol walked in to the office and went straight towards Syaoran's office. He knocked on the door and then walked in. He closed the door behind himself just as Syaoran got off the phone.

"Hey what are you doing here so early?" asked Syaoran as he leaned against his seat.

"I'm not early. I'm just on time. You would have known if Sakura was were to tell you. Where did you send her, today?" Eriol asked as he sat down across from Syaoran.

"She went to get my suit…" he responded with a smirk,. Eriol shook his head.

"I believe you sent her to do that….if you keep doing that she might quite. Then she'll be the fourth one this year." Eriol said leaning his head against his right hand which was propped up on the armrest.

"Yeah, Kinomoto would be the fourth one. But she did last longer than all the other girls."

The door to office open and shestepped in. She was dressed in a light blue straight dress with white open toe sandal. Her amber hair was pulled into a bun. She glanced at Eriol and then at Syaoran, as she carried a tray with two cups of coffee. She placed the cups in front of them.

"Thanks…." Said Eriol as Sakura gave a slight bow and exited. Once she was gone Eriol and Syaorn smirked. Syaoran leaned forward and took a sip. A few minutes later Sakura entered once again. She placed the clothes on the hook behind the door and left the room; closing the door behind her.

00 Weekend 00

Sakura locked the door to her apartment and placed the keys into her pocket. She sighed and picked up the last cardboard box. She glanced at the door to Syaoran's apartment and smirked. – Good bye meanie! –

She walked towards the elevator and stepped on just as Syaoran arrived and stepped on. She rolled her eyes and moved to towards the other side of the car. Syaoran ran his hand through his hair and tugged on his jean jacket as the doors of the elevator slowly closed.

"I heard that you were moving." He said as he stared at his refleaction in the door.

"Yeah, so what is it too you? It's not like I won't see you at work." A smirk appeared on his lips at that moment but quickly disappeared.

"You do have a point." He responded just as doors to open and they stepped out on to the parking lot.

Sakura ran ahead of him and unlocked her car. Just as she placed the box in to the back seat; she dropped her car keys. Syaoran, who's car was packed next to hers bent down and picked up it up. Sakura placed her hands out just as Syaoran stared at the cat keychain.

"Hand them over." She stated with her hand on her hip. He glanced at the key chain and then at her.

"Cute…. My sister wants one. Do you know where I can find it?" He placed them in the palm of her. She tucked some hair behind her ear and said.

"I have no idea…." He shrugged and said.

"It's alright.." As he got into his car he said.

"Now that you are moving; you won't have to worry about the noise coming from my apartment. So I expect to come to work on time." With that he drove away, leaving her standing there.

Sakura got into the car and stared at the wall of the parking lot. – What the heck is wrong with him? Wait…. Why am I worried about the butt head? – She glanced out of the rear view mirror before leaving her spot.

00 street 00

Sakura smirked as she pulled her hand free phone out of her ear. She gently tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she drove down the street. Just then a guy in a t shirt and blue jeans stepped out onto the street. Sakura quickly pressed on the break and the car came to stop.

Sakura hastly jumped out of the car to check on the guy. She kneeled next to him and checked for any bruses. – Thank god.- She then checked for a please and let out a sigh. – Great…. Now to get him to the hospital. –

00 Tokyo Hospital 00

Sakura stood up when the doctor came out of the room. The door placed his pen into pocket of his white coat.

"Takashi, how is he?" Asked Sakura

"For some strange reseon his is in a coma. There seems too be nothing wrong with him but he won't wake up." Sakura sighed as she stood there.

"So now what?" Takashi patted Sakura on the shoulder and said.

"We'll just have to wait until… and we don't even know when." Sakura glanced at the guy through the window., as he laid there like he was sleeping.

"Can I go in and see him." At that moment the beeper on Takashi's white coat rang. He glanced at it and said.

"Go ahead… One of the nurse said that his family members will be coming up. I'll be back to explain it too them in a few minutes. I just need to check on something.." Sakura nodded and gave a slight bow.

00 Five minutes later 00

Sakura stood up when the door to the room open. A lady with raven black hair and narrow eyes entered; dressed in a long Chinese dress. She walked up the bed placed a hand on his forehead.

"I'm sorry about…" Sakura started to say by the lady looked up at her. Just then the door to the room opened and Syaoran entered. He walked over to the bed and looked at the guy laying there. Then he turned towards the lady and said.

"Mother, how is cousin Man?" She looked at Syaoran and said.

"I'm not sure… I just got here." She looked at Sakura and said.

"Thank you, " Syaoran stared at Sakura just as his mother said. "You must be Man's girlfriend, right?" Sakura glanced Syaoran and then at Man and then at Syaoran/'s mother. She was about to answer when Tomoyo entered and said.

"Yes, she's his girlfriend." Sakura and Syaoran stared at her with a shock expression.

-------------- ----------------

AN: There you have it… I hope you enjoyed it. Never too late will be on hold for a while.


	2. never in the same place

Here is part 2 of All because of a lie. Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't think I'd get so many. **_Please keep them coming_**!

------------- -------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00 setting

---------------------- ----------

All Because of a Lie

Part 2 (never in the same place)

Sakura glanced at Tomoyo and then said. "Yes, I'm Man's girlfriend. My name is Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran glanced at her and asked.

"You're Man's girlfriend?" Sakura just nodded her head as Tomoyo refilled the pitcher on the stand near the bed. Syaoran turned towards his mother, Yalen who smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled in returned and then turned towards Tomoyo and said.

"Tomoyo lets go…. I went to move the rest of my stuff into apartment." Tomoyo nodded and said.

"Sure let's go…" They turned to leave, when Syaoran's mother asked.

"Where are you moving too?" Sakura turned and blinked.

"I'm moving in to Tokyo Towers" Yalen shook her head. She looked at Sakura and said,

"You can't stay there. The apartments are small. Why don't you stay at with Syaoran? He's got an apartment on the pen house." Sakura shook her head and said.

"It wouldn't be right. I can't stay there." Syaoran nodded his head vigorously.

"She's right Mama….. She can't stay with me." Yalen looked at her son, her eyes narrowed as they stood there.

"And why can't she?" He's eyes widen as they stood there talking.

"Because… she's my secretary. I can't live with my …" he glanced at Sakura who just stood with Tomoyo near the door. Then turned towards his mother again. " Secartary… it's not right. Besides she already as her own apartment."

Yalen just smiled and said. "It's alright…. Just think of it as taking care of Man's girlfriend. It's settle, Sakura… you'llmove in with Syaoran." Syaoran sighed and nodded and followed her out the room.

00 Hallway 00

As all three of them walked down the hall way Sakura moved closer to Tomoyo. As they turned the corner she hissed. "What's with that? How can you say that?"

"What are you talking about? I just told a little lie. It has nothing to do with you." Sakura rolled her eyes as they continued to walk down the hall.

"It has nothing to do with me! You just told my boss' mother that I'm his cousin's girlfriend. Girlfriend! Tomoyo do you know what that means?" But before Tomoyo could answer Sakura said. "Forget that… now I have to live with my boss!"

Sakura become silence as they entered the elevator. Syaoran glanced at Sakura and Tomoyo through the reflection of the double doors. Once the elevator came to a stop they stepped out and headed towards their car.

Sakura was about to unlock her car when Syaoran stopped her. " Why don't you ride with me? Tomoyo can drive your car and follow us." Sakura flicked his hands.

"And why should I follow you? I know where I use to live." He sighed shaking his head.

"I didn't really live in that apartment next to you. I just rent it. I'm having it renovated. So you'll have to ride with me." Sakura sighed and placed her car keys in the palm of the Tomoyo's hand. Then walked over to Syaoran's car and slid in.

00 Later that night 00

Sakura sat in the living room she was channel surfing with Syaoran sitting on the opposite side of the coach. He looked up from his laptop. Then returned his attention to his computer. A few minutes later he asked.

"So are you really Man's girlfriend?" She choked on her soda. She wipped her mouth and turned to look at him.

"What is it to you if I'm his girlfriend.?" He shrugged his shoulder. " Then I don't see why I have to tell you."

"But I still want to know because Man and I have been enemies for a while. I was just wondering if I should treat you nicely." She turned her body towards him. Her eyes narrowed as she watched as typed on his computer.

"What does having to be Man's girlfriend have to do with treating me nice. You never do and I never expected you too." She stood up and grabbed her chips and soda off the table. She then said. " Now if you'll excuses me I'm going to head into my room." Then stormed away leaving Syaoran with a smirk on his face.

00 Sakura's room 00

She slammed the door shut to her new room. She quickly changed out of her jeans and blue blouse and in to pajama's with cows printed on them. She placed the chips and soda on her new oak desk and sat down. She leaned back on her chair with sigh. As she stared out the window her cell phone rang.

"Hello, Tomoyo…" she said picking up her phone.

"So are you still pissed at me?" Sakura snorted at that question.

"What do you think?…" There was a pause on the other side causing Sakura to giggled. "I'm kidding. I'm over it. Now I'm just stuck here."

"He's not that bad. .. Now he won't have an excuse for yelling at you for being late." There was the sound of water running on the other end.

"No.. he won't…" She paused and walked over to her door and stuck her head out glanced down the hall. Then gently closed it again. With her back against the door she whispered in the phone.

"Has Onii-chan called lately?"

"No not yet… But if he does I'll let you know that you are fine." Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"Does he know where I am?" She asked after a few seconds.

00 Two days later 00

Syaoran was walking at his desk in his office. As he took a sip of coffee there was a knock on his door. It opened slight and Eriol stuck his head in. Then tip toed into the room and silently sat across from him.

He cleared his throat. "I thought you would enjoy some company. Where is Sakura?"

"I let her have the day off. I thought she need some time alone from me." He said looking up with a smirk. " I had fun asking her about Man being her boyfriend. I know she isn't but for some strange reason she says yes." Eriol nodded his head.

"Really, cause it seems to me that you like Sakura." Syaoran who had lifted his cup of coffee to his lips nearly sip it out. He placed his cup down and nearly shouted.

"What are you talking about?" He cleared his throat. " I may know that she isn't Man's girlfriend and love to give her a hard time but it does not mean that I love her."

"I'm not saying you love her. I just said that you might like her." Eriol then reached into his pocket and pulled out two amusement park ticket. He placed him on the desk. Syaoran looked up with a bewilder look.

"Are you trying to bribe me to confess?" His friend shook his head.

"Tomoyo and I were going to go but she said she wants to spend tonight at home. So I thought you could use it." Syaoran leaned over and picked up the ticket. As he leaned back he stared at him. He tapped them lately against his chin.

"You know I think I have an idea. I know what do with them." He said with a smirk on his face.

00 3 hrs later, Sakura's desk 00

Sakura sipped her soda as she walked up her desk. She placed her bag on to the side with her soda next to her. She was straightening out the folder on her desk she noticed a green envelope. – What's this? –

She placed the folder on the side and pick out the envelope and flipped the flap open. She pulled out the item inside. – An amusement park ticket for tonight. – She flipped it back to front hoping for a note but saw nothing written on it. She then shook the enevolpe and a green slip of paper floated out.

She unfolded and read; - Tonight at 7 pm at the front gate. – A smile appeared on her face. She placed the ticket back in the enevelope and then in her purse.

Afterward she walked towards Syaoran's office and kicked on the door. She then turned around and walked back to her desk and grabbed the top folder. She knocked on the door again. A small amount of seconds later, she entered buskly walking in with the ticket in her hand.

00 Syaoran's office 00

Syaoran looked up from his laptop. He leaned back in his seat as she stood in front of his desk. He racked his hand through his messy amber hair. " What can I do for you? If you came to ask me what I want to have for dinner tonight I think we should have spaghetti."

She then opened the folder to the last page and said "I need you to sign this." He picked up the gold pen on his desk. After glancing through what was written on it he sighed his name on the bold black line at the bottom of the page.

She then closed the folder. She picked it off the desk and returned to her spot in front of his desk.A grin soon appeared on her. "I'm sorry tonight.. I won't be making dinner." He raised an eyebrow as he sat there.

"Really? A date, huh? Is it with Man? Are you going to spent tonight at the hospital?"

"I never said that. All I said is that I have plans tonight. If you're asking me if I've visited Man the answer is yes. I just came back from the hospital." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Hey, I was just asking? You don't have to get snobby."She rolled her eyes while he paused sitting up. "But I have plans tonight anyway. So I'll see you tomorrow then." She stood there for a few minutes and then turned around and walked out.

00 Amusement park 00

Sakura glanced at her watched as she stood in front of the amusement park gates. Then sighed as she stood there. – This is totally stupid. This could be a joke – Just as he was about to leave a voice caused her to stop. She turned around to find Syaoran next to her, dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"What a pleasant surprise; Sakura what are you doing here?" She walked up to him and smirked.

"And what are you doing here?" She looked at him and said.

"I just got a ticket…. And what about you? You don't seem like to type to come to this kind of place." He smirked also glancing up at the amusement park sign.

"I got a ticket also for tonight. So I thought I'd come check it out." He then turn and headed towards the gate where people where entering and leaving. As he was about to give the girl in a purple uniform his ticket he looked at Sakura.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"I'm waiting for someone." He then reached into his jean jacket pocket and said loud enough for everyone five feet away from him.

"Ok, but I'd just think that you're afraid of me. If you want to stand here and wait it's up too you. I'll see you tonight at home." Her eyes widen. She mumbled something under her mouth and stormed towards him.

"Fine fine, and what's with all that shouting? Are you scared that I can't hear you?" She handed the girl her ticket and followed him inside.

------------------------- ------------

AN: there you have it. More twists to come so stay tune and please review so I can update faster. Until then, bye!


	3. night of

Thanks for all the reviews

---------------------------- ----------- ----

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------------- -------- ------------

All Because of A Lie

Part3 (Night of….)

Syaoran sighed as they entered the park. He started to walk backwards and shook his head. "Why are you ten feet away?" Sakura glanced at him and said as people walked in between them.

"Cause I'm here on my own… Why do I need to walk next to you?" He walked towards her with a smirk on his face.

"No reason, just thought that since we're here together we'd walk together." They remained silent for a few seconds before he asked

"You don't walk ten feet away from Man when you're on a date with him, do you?" She glanced at him for a few seconds clunching her fist. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"No, now would you stop asking me about Man? You've been at it for three days. I'm about to explode!" She shouted the last part causing people around them to stare at them.

A sweat drop formed on the back of his head. He raised his hands in front of him. He stared at a huffing Sakura. He leaned towards her and whispered. "Shhh, not so loud. Ok, I won't mention it.. You don't have to get all ugly on me."

She stared at him and said. "Ok, sorry, I got carried away." She adjusted her bag and stared to walk again. They continued to walk, watching people around them scream and chase each other. " Now what do you want to play? I might as well enjoy myself. Since I haven't been to amusement park since I was seven."

He stopped in front of her. She stared in his amber eyes as he asked. "You have been to the amusement park since you were seven? That means you haven't been here for14 yrs. What have you been doing all these time for fun?"

She was silent for a few minutes and walked up to an ice cream push chart. She order two cherry Popsicles. She paid the lady and handed on to Syaoran. Then as she place the one she had in her mouth.

"I've had other things to do. What about you? You always come here?" She asked as they came to a bench under a large tree. This time it was Syaoran's turn to be silent for a few seconds.

"Yeah, my family and I always came here." He then tossed his stick into the trash can. He stood up and pointed towards a roller costar. "Let's play that… I've been dying to play that since we've enter."

She tossed her finished popsticle into the trash can and said. "Are you sure? There is a really long line." He nodded and they stared to walk towards the ride.

00 Roller Costar00

As they stood in line he noticed that she was glancing nerviosly at the ride. She looked away when the people in the ride where turned upside down. Soon she started to take deep breath. – Relax it's just a ride… A really scary ride! But it's just a ride. –

She jumped when he taped her lightly on her shoulder. " Are you alright?" He asked when she let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm alright…. Why do you ask?" As they took a step towards the gate he answered

"Caused you seem scared.. If you are then we don't have to go on the ride." She cleared her throat.

"No, I'm not scared." They stepped on to the platform and in to car in the middle. As they were bulkled in she add. "Why are you scared?"

"No, I was just being nice. But if you stay you're not scared let's ride this again later." Soon the ride started to make it's way up the hill slowly.

00 20 minutes later 00

Syaoran helped Sakura slowly seat down on a bench. He watched as color slowly returned to her pale face. After a few minutes of deep breathing Syaoran said. "Let me get you some water." She nodded and watched as he watched away.

After gluping down the water Sakura turned to look at him. "Thanks." He looked at with a shoked expression. With his hand over his heart he said.

"Wow, Sakura Kinomoto saying thanks?" He smirked as she slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey. No hitting the boss. I'm just surprised that all."

"Well I wouldn't be arguing with you if you were caring some-what." She said with a shrug on shoulder.

"Ok, I'll try. If you stop leaving all that girly stuff in my tub." She raised her hand for a shake.

"It's a deal." Said Sakura when his hand touched hers in a handshakes.

00 half and hr later 00

Sakura was waiting for Syaoran to get back from the bathroom. She tapped her foot lightly under a tree while watching kids scream all around here. A balloon floated in front of her face and stopped tangled up in branches.

A little girl with black hair in two little pigs tails stood in front of her. Her brown eyes staring up in the tree at the balloon. Sakura walked towards the girl and kneel down in front of her.

"Sweetie are you ok?" The girl look at her with her big eyes. Sakura glanced up at the tree then at the girl. "Is that your balloon?" The girl nodded her head.

"Would you like me to get it for you?" The girl nodded her head. Sakura then stood up and said. "Ok… Just wait one minute."

She took a deep breath and then one swift movement jumped up towards the tree. She landed on the tree branch and sat down. She untangled the balloon from the tree. Then waved at the girl staring up at her. She held on to the balloon and slide down from the branch.

She walked towards the smiling girl. She kneeled down and tied the balloon string around her wrist. Then said. "You take care of that." Patting the girl lightly on the girl head and stood up again.

She turned around dusting off her butt to find Syaoran standing there. A smirk was plastered on his face. She walked up to him and asked,

"What are you doing standing there?" He shrugged his shoulder.

"I just came back from the bathroom and I came back here to find my date jump from the tree to the ground then back again." She nodded her head thoughtfully.

"I see, will that was easy and when did I become your date?" He stared up at the tree and said.

"Well I can do better then you, But I'm not the too brag about it. And I thought since we've been hanging out here for so long I thought I could call you my date." She just roll her eyes at that comment. She then took him by the sleve and pointed towards a marry-go-round.

00 2 wks later, Li Co 00

Tomoyo was working at her desk when the phone rang. She picked it up and placed it between her ear and shoulder. With out looking up from her paper work she asked. "This is Tomoyo, how can I help you?"

She glanced around the empty office which was sparkled with a few people. She placed the phone down and straighten her knee length printed skirt. She stood up and made her way towards the coffee room.

00 Coffee room 00

Tomoyo entered the room to find about half the staff in the room. She walked towards the contour. Then poured herself some coffee. She turned around and stared at everyone around her.

"What are you guys doing here? Trying to get fried right?" Jenny, a girl with a purple dress and dark red hair, sighed.

"No that's not it… We want to know what's going between Sakura and Syaoran." Tomoyo took a sip of her coffee.

"What makes you think that I know anything about them?" asked Tomoyo adding a few pieces of ice into her mug.

00 Syaoran's office (same time) 00

Sakura slowly sat down in front of Syaoran's desk. He pushed a side a file and then reached into his desk draw. He pulled out a blue valet box and placed it gently on his desk. Then as she watched him slide it towards her he said.

"Just a little something I thought you would like since you help with the business deal." She slowly reached for it stared at it.

"This isn't what I think it is right?" He just glanced at the box in her hand. She slowly lifted the cover the cover to reveal a silver braslet with cherry blossoms dangleing from it's loops. She then looked up and asked.

"Ok, something is wrong now… You've been acting really nice for the past 3 days. Now a gift; what's going on?" He took a deep breath and let it out at a snail's pace. He brushed his amber hair back.

"I need you to come with me to dinner this Friday." She remained silence as she looked down at the box. Then looked at him.

"The one that Mr Wong is throwing? Is this for the contract?" He gradually nodded his head.

"Yes, he really likes you. Ok, you only handed him a cup of coffee but still. Please if you go he's bound to sign the contract."

She snapped the box shut. She placed it on his desk, and then stood up. "You have got to be joking? There are tons for girls why don't you ask one of them; why me?" She started to back away from the chair and towards the door.

"Look I need your help." She snorted at that sentence. "Fine I'll let you think about for one and a help days." She just shook her head and exited the room slaming the door behind her.

00 Coffee room (at that moment) 00

"Hey it doesn't mean that know. Besides what means you think that there is anything going on between them." Asked Tomoyo sipping her coffee again.

Joe, who was their mail boy was going to answer at that moment but when they all heard the door slam; they ran to the doorway to check it out. They say Sakura angrily slam the door to Syaoran's door. She mumbled something to herself picking up a stack of paper and forcefully slam the stapler into them.

They retreated their heads and gather in a circle. "See what did I say?" asked Tomoyo. The group just sighed. They nearly jumped out of their skin when Sakura entered the room with her mug.

"What's going on?" she asked when she saw the group. They gave a nervous laugh and said.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Then scurried out the room.

Sakura watched as they went back to their desk. With a mad expression on her face she poured herself some coffee. As she placed sugar in to the drink her mind was racing. - Who does he think he is? He thinks that just because we've been getting along for last week or so I'd do that for him? He's got some nerve. -

00 Friday, Sakura's bed room 00

Sakura sat on her bed facing her closet door where a sparkling dark red dress hung on a hanger. She sighed as she stared at it. Then stood up and walked over to it. Her fingers glided over the fabric. – What am I to do? – She then removed the hanger from the closet and hung it on the hook on the inside of the closet.

As she stared at it from its new location there came a knock on the door. She quickly slammed the door shut.While leaning against the door she allowed him to enter.

She gave him a small smile as he stood in front of her and a black and white tux with a black bowtie. His chest hair gelled back. His amber eyes scanned her outfit.

"What are you still doing dressed in your pajamas?" He asked. She looked down at herself. Then back up at him.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I plan to stay home tonight." He stared up towards the ceiling at that moment.

"I gave you half the day off so you could get ready for tonight. What do you mean you're not going?" She shrugged her shoulders as she tucked some of her wavy honey hair back.

"Hey you just assumed that I'd go. I just took the day off cause you gave it to me." He loosened his tie at that moment.

"You could have told me that you were not going… Now what am I to do?.. No wait… you have to come. You're the one that said you were going." She stopped him with a short huagh.

"I never said that I was going to go. If you you wanted to make sure that I was going you should have asked me. I told you on Wednesday that I was not going." She glanced at her digital clock on her night stand. "And by the looks of it I suggest you get going cause it's already 7:34 and the party starts at 8:30."

He gave her one last glance before fixing his tie and then felt her room. Once the door to her room closed she let out a sigh; falling back into her bed.

00 20 minutes later 00

She stared at the dressed hanging from her closet door. She glanced at her clock and then rolled off her bed and reached for her cell phone. She dialed Tomoyo's number and said when Tomoyo picked up; "Tomoyo… I need your help. Can you send your car over?"

A few minutes later she snapped her phone shut. She grabbed the dress off the closet door. Then her silver three inch heel and a sliver purse which sat on her dresser. Then tossed her cell into her bag and headed out the bedroom door.

--------------------- -------------- -------

AN: There you have it. I hope you like this part. Please review so I can update faster. Until then, bye!


	4. secrets

Thanks for all the reviews

----------------- ---------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------ -------------

All Because Of A Lie

Part 4 (secrets)

Syaoran stood near the refreshment table in the large ballroom. He watched as people around him talk and laugh. He was sipping a tall glass of champagne when a guy with a thin mustashe, in a dark blue tux, walked up to him with a girl with light pink hair in a dark blue strapless A-line dress with a slip down her right side of her dress.

"Li Syaoran, what are you doing standing there?" He placed a grin in his face.

"I ate too many mini hotdogs. So I thought I'd get something to drink, Mr Wong" He nodded towards the girl at his arm. "And who may I ask are you?"

A light blush creped up on the girls face when he smiled at her. Mr. Wong chuckled and gently patted the girl's hand. "This is Mai Mai my girlfriend." Syaoran nodded his head. Then sipped his drink.

"Where is you date?" asked Mr Wong when he noticed no girl by Syaoran's side. Syaoran placed his now empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter. He took another glass.

"She's…." But before he could continue Sakura's voice could be heard as she walked towards the small group in a red sparkling knee length dress. Along with a pair of silver three inch open toe shoes and purse. Her hair was pulled into a half wavy pony tail held together with a rose clip.

"Mr. Wong," Her right hand slipped around Syaoran's arm. "Sorry I'm late. There was a long line in the little girl's room. For some strange reason we all need to go to the bathroom at the same time." She said the last part with a little giggle.

Mr Wong snickers also along with his date Mai Mai. Then he said. "Syaoran you have a wonderful date let alone sectarary. Are you guys dating by any chance?" Sakura was about to object to that question, which Syaoran saw and quickly handed Sakura his glass of champagne.

"Sweetie why don't you have a drink?" Sakura glanced at him and then took the glass. He patted her hand before answering Mr Wong's question.

"Just a couple of weeks ago… But enough about us, I thought we could take more about the business contract." Mr. Wong shook his head.

"Right right, but we have all night. How did you guys meet?" Sakura removed the tall glass from her lips at that moment. She looked Wong in the eyes and said rather formerly.

"Mr. Wong, we are very flatter that you would like to get to know us better since we will be working with you. But tonight's party is not only to mingle with guest nevertheless to talk about business." Syaoran tried to pull her back but she ignored him. "If you feel that personal matters are more important than your company then we have nothing to talk about."

The group remained rather silent at that moment. After a few minutes nodded his head. He turned towards Syaoran and bowed. Then as he straighten up andsaid. "I'm sorry. Kinomoto is correct. I should be more concerned with my company."

00 2 hrs later 00

Sakura and Syaoran slowly walked down the stairs towards the main entenece of the building when she stopped suddently. Her eyes widen when she noticed the large amount of flashing light and reporters hanging around. She was about to turn around and head back up the stairs when he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" She glanced at him and said rather quickly.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Why don't you wait for me by the car." She then walked up two steps when he said.

"There is a bathroom down here. Why don't you use that?" She turned and said with a quick smile.

"That one down there is out of order. Just wait for me by the car." She then hurried up the stairs and made at right turn by the landing.

00 Stairway 00

"Tomoyo, it's Sakura…" said Sakura as she pulled the door open towards the stairway.

"Hey, how did everything go?" She leaned against the wall and glanced up at the wall.

"Ok, but there are reporters outside. I can't go out there. I told Syaoran I had to use the bathroom. I thought you said that they would be gone." In the background she heard the television. "What's wrong Tomoyo? You're not talking."

"It turns out that someone said that the Princess of Japan is in the building you're in. So they're all standing out there." Tomoyo replied with a sigh.

"Just great…. Well it's a good thing that they didn't see me. But Touya's going to be calling you soon, so I need you to, you-know make up something." Said Sakura who glanced at her silver watch. She then started to walk down the stairs. "I'll talk to you later." She then hung up and hurried down the stairs.

00 Syaoran's car 00

Syaoran glanced towards Sakura who was looking out the window. The car made a right turn. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned to look at him.

"You look nice tonight." He said as his amber eyes remained glued to the road in front. She looked down at her dress and tugged at the buttom.

"Thanks… You think so?… I rather wear pants. I hate wearing dresses." He glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

"What are you talking about? You always wear skirts to work." She gave a short giggle.

"If I had a choice I would wear pants. But that's not going to work. I wear skirts but once I get off of work I change into pants." His car suddenly came to a stop in front of a gym. She turned and looked out the window. "What are we doing here?"

"I thought we could have some fun." They got out of the car and walked towards the truck. He pulled out a gym bag and pulled out a pair of shorts and t-shirt. He placed them into her arms. She glanced at him and then at the clothes.

"Wait a minute. These are mine." They started to walk towards the gym. " Are you trying to…." They stopped and Syaoran turned towards her.

"I thought we could have some competition. You know I'm a black belt. As for these clothes, I found them in the wash bin so I could keep them. He said with a smirk.

"So you think you could bet me..." He gently nodded his head. She smirked as she pushed open the door. " We'll see about that."

00 1 hr later, supermarket 00

"Ok, I know that you're good. I did say that I would treat you to dinner but what are we doing here?" Syaoran asked as they walked down the shelves stocked with junk food.

Sakura meanwhile tossed bag after bag of chips into the shopping chart. "I know, but this much fun. Now by the look in your eye I think you're dying to ask me something." He dropped a bag of crab chips in the chart. With a raised eyebrow looked at her sparkling eyes.

"You seem to know me too well. Since you brought it up ok I'll ask you. Who taught you to fight like that?" She glanced up at the box of cookies in her hand.

"You want to know right?… I can't tell you. A girl has got to have some secrets." He reached into the chart and removed two bags of cheese doodles. She snatched the bags from him. "Hey why are you removing these?"

"I hate these chips. You can get anything but these." She placed them back in the chart.

"No way, you said that I could eat whatever I want and I want these chips." He snatched them out of the chart and jammed them back on the shelve.

00 2 days later Syaoran office 00

"I can't believe I felt them on my desk." Mumbled Sakura as she walked through the dark bullpen. She walked towards her desk and pulled out two tickets of the movies. She was about the leave when she noticed the lights in Syaoran's office. She leaned towards the large window, which was blocked by white blinds. She found Syaoran staring at piles of paper.

She reached into her desk and pulled out two bags of crab chips. Then she walked into the coffee room.

00 Syaoran's office 00

A felt a clinking of glass on his desk. He turn from the computer to find Sakura standing next to him. In her hand was a mug and two bags of chips. She placed them on his desk.

"Thought you could use these." She said as she noticed the files on his desk. " That's Ms. Konoto. She's a really hard client. You still haven't gotten her to sign?" asked Sakura as she leaned against his desk.

He popped open the bag of chips. Then took a sip of coffee. He them placed it down on the desk. " How do you know about Ms. Konoto?"

"She left you like 15 messages. I think she wants a date with you." Said Sakura

"I know about the dates. I've just been pushing it. But since you're here you want to help me type this up." She stood up and walked out of the room.

He watched as she picked up her phone then returned a few minutes. She sat down and crossed her legs which was covered with a pair of dark blue jeans. She grabbed a bag of chips and started to much on them. He looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" She looked into the bag.

"I thought you said you need some help with that pain in the butt. So I told Tomoyo to come up here to pick the movie tickets." He turned away typing on the computer. "Well do you need my help? If you don't then I'll just go." She stood up.

She was by the door when Syaoran sighed. He looked at her. "Can you get some soda too? I don't think I can drink 15 cups of coffee." She nodded and then exited the room.

00 Dawn 00

Syaoran awake to the sunlight streaming through the blinds of the office window. He sat up on the leather chair to find his desk just as messy as it was the night before. He removed his foot from his desk and fixed his tie. His amber eyes scanned his office to find that the papers he throw on the floor were on long here.

"Sakura?" He asked but got no answer. He turned towards his coach and coffee table to find Sakura curled up on a ball. Her honey hair still in it's messy bun she had made while going over some important days.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He looked at her peaceful looking face. "Sakura, it's time to get up." She still didn't respond. He leaned towards her and shook her. At that moment she began to stir. She raised her right hand extended it causing it hit against Syaoran's face.

"Aww" Stated Syaoran in shock. She quickly sat up and blinked.

"Syaoran, what are you doing so close to me?" He glanced at her rubbing his chin.

"Man, I thought the punches you throw last week were bad but this is worst." She glanced at him and smirked.

"Hey you should have ducked when you had the chance. How was I to know that you were going to sit so close? Man my neck is sore." She said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We should go home and get some breakfast and change our clothes." She said a few minutes later straightening the papers on the coffee table, while he straighten his shirt.

"Why? Are you afraid of what people might say?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She tossed a wade of paper it him then stood up and left the room.

00 4 hrs later 00

Sakura sucked some of her hair behind her ear as she sat at her desk. The clicking of shoes caught her attention. She looked up to find Tomoyo standing in front of her with a bunch of files in her arm. She placed them on Sakura's desk.

"So how did everything go last night?" Sakura shook her head as she stapled some papers together.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened.. I get stayed and help him with files." Tomoyo leaned towards her.

"Really? But I think that something is going on between the two of you." Sakura stopped typing and looked up at her best friend.

"You know as well as I do that I'm not going to fall in love; let alone marry anyone. So there is no point in pushing the subject. If I was I would have married that guy onii-chan pick out. Instead I came here. Besides the only reason I was willing to help Syaoran is because I don't want to lose my job." Tomoyo lightly tapped her hands against the files on the desk.

"It's good to see someone working around here." Came a high-pitched voice. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other. They each took in a breath of air and turned to find themselves looking at a women two years older then them in a pale pink suit with a fur collar. She wore a large white hat with flowers around the brim, which covered her long brown hair, framing her oval face.

"Please wait, Konoto." Sakura then pressed a white button on the phone. "Li, Konoto Jako is here." She then stood up and walked towards Syaoran's door. She opened it and bowed towards Syaoran. Sakura was about to introduce Konoto but she barged in.

"Konomoto, get us some tea and cake." Sakura nodded and gently closed the door behind her.

------------------ ----------

AN: that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now please review. Until next time, bye!


	5. envy

Here is the next part. Time for some fun; secrets, love and shocking news

----------------- ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------- -------

All Because of A Lie

Part 5 (envy)

Maria Konoto smirked as she sat in front of Syaoran. Syaoran gave a grin. The room soon filled with silence. Just then there was a knock on the door. Just before Syaoran could answer it Maria asked. "So do you want to go out with me or what?"

The door burst open. They both turned to find Sakura flaming. She glared at Syaoran and Maria. She raised her hand and pointed at them. Closing the door behind her she hissed.

"Li, Syaoran! Did you say yes to this… woman? I thought you said that I'm the only one for you!" Syaoran glanced at Sakura who was now stormed towards his desk.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" A sweat drop forming on the back of his head

"Don't play stupid with me…. You just told me last night." She placed her hands on her hip and glared at him. But quickly throw a wink in his direction before turning towards Maria.

"And you…." Before she could continue Maria slipped her bag on her shoulder and stood up.

"I'll let you two work it out." She turned towards the door. Then turned back and hastily grabbed her hat off the chair. She then half ran, half walked out of the office.

Once the door shut Sakura fell back in to the chair giggling while Syaoran tried to contain his snickering but soon broke out into laughter. After finally catching his breath he sat up in his seat. "Thanks for saving me." She sat up also.

"No problem, I saw you through the window. And thought you might need some help. So you know.. I went with what ever flowed into my head. Did you see her hat?"

"It looks like she had a garden on her head!"

00 one wk later 00

"Where's the food?" asked Sakura as she sat on the floor of the living room. Syaoran looked up from magazine he was reading. After a few minutes he returned his gaze to the magazine. When she started to tug on his jeans he sighed.

"I don't know. The guy on the phone said that it would take an hour. It's only late 5 minutes." Just then there was a knock on the door. Syaoran removed himself from the coach. He grabbed the money off the dinning table and headed for the door.

00 29 minutes later 00

She slid her feet from under herself as Syaoran handed her the duck sauce. She ripped the packet open and started to pour it over her egg roll. She picked it up with her chopsticks. After chewing it thoughtfully Syaoran asked.

"So what's the deal with you and Man? I mean you don't seem to be the one Man would want to date." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know… things just happen. What about you and Maria? She seems to be really into you yet you seem to have freaked out when she asked you out again this afternoon." She took a sip of her soda.

"Why are you asking me about Maria? I asked you about Man first." He dug his chopsticks into the bowl of noodles. "But I don't really don't know why she's into me. She's not really the type of girl that I would pick." Sakura nodded as she sipped her soup.

"I see, but to tell you the truth I'm jealous of you." He looked up from the bowl of noodles in his hand. He slurped up the noodles hanging from his mouth. He then wiped his mouth before asking.

"What are you talking about? Why would you want my life? All I do is run a business that my family owns. And fight with Man over stuff." He then continued to eat his noodles. She just sighed as she staked up the empty takeout containers.

"All my life I was told what to do and how to do it. I never was about to make my own decision. At least you get to fight with Man over stupid stuff. I really don't have anyone to pick a fight with, while other than my brother." She paused and sat with her legs crossed at her ankles.

"So I'm guessing your family is rich huh?" She nodded her head. Then took a large sip out of her drink. " If so why are you working at my company?" She remained silent for a while before saying.

"Because once they find out where I'm at I'll most likely have to go back and take over the family business. Which might include moving to another country. That's why I'm willing to work for someone who has fun bossing me around." He couldn't help but smirk at that comment.

Silence soon filled the room again. Sakura started at the television unit. She noticed a deck of blue and white playing cards. She crawled over to the unit and snatched the deck off the shelve. Then after placing the empty takeout bin in the a large paper bag and on the table she turned towards him.

With shuffling the deck she had a grin plastered on her face. " Since we somehow mange to talk about our personal life lets play truth or envy." Syaoran tossed his magazine a side.

"Truth or envy. I've heard of truth or dare. But this." She rolled up a napkin into a paper ball and tossed it in his direction. The ball was aimed right at his eye. He quickly lifted his right hand caught it with ease.

"It's the same thing as true and dare. Only this time the only options you have are true and envy, where as you have to tell the other person what's one thing you envy about them. But to make it fun let's play gold fish. And winner gets to ask the loser." She then started to pass out the cards.

00 1 hr later 00

"Ok, truth or envy?" asked Sakura with a smirk on her face. Syaoran remained silent for a few minutes before answering.

"Truth." Syaoran stated.

"This is easy, I've been dying to ask you this forever. How many girlfriends did you have until today?" She said tucking her feet under herself.

"Well I had 5 since I turned 19 but I don't know why ever since you came along I haven't had any. For some strange reason they seem to all think that you're my girlfriend." Sakura chuckled at that comment. She looked up once she had deled the five card.

"You and I know that is not the case, since I'm dating your cousin. By the way what do you think about the new clinet. Inyu Hakashi?" He picked up the cards in front of him.

"Inyu Hakashi isn't really our client right now. He gets to pick between our company and Man's company. I'm really hoping that he picks our company because as you can see financially we aren't doing too well. Inyu will be a big help to us." She nodded her head as she picked out the pairs in her hand. She then leaned back against the coach. He followed and leaned back also.

Five minutes later he smirked as she picked the last card from his hand. When the card touched her hand he clapped his hands. "I can't believe you lost for the 10th time." She signed as she dropped her hands in to the rug,

"I pick envy." She stated as she started to shuffle the cards again. "What I envy the most about you is that you don't seem to have any stress." He chuckled.

"I'm as stressful as you. I just don't look like it because of all the coffee you feed me." She sighed.

"I don't feed you coffee." He moved closer to her and said.

"But I never asked you 'truth or envy' in that case I get to tell you the something." She placed the cards back in to the box. "You know since I've meet you there is one thing I've always wanted to do." He paused looking into her emerald eyes. " I've always wanted to kiss you." She just looked at him.

"Would you move away if I did kiss you?" She just blinked as his head moved closer. – He's really going to kiss me is he? – Just as his face was about two inches apart his cell phone rang. They quickly parted as he reached for his phone on the coach.

"Hello, Mama…." He glanced at her as she returned the cards to the television unit. "Ok… I see we'll be there in about fifteen minutes." He then flipped his phone close. He looked up at her as he racked his hair back.

"What is it?" She asked sitting down on her knees. He stared at his phone. Then looked up and said.

"It's Man… He's awake…" She remained silent. Then stood up as he said. " I told Mama that we'd go see him now." She nodded and stood up.

"Let me go change first." And then walked towards her room leaving him to clean up the coffee table.

00 Man's room 345, 20 minutes later 00

"It's good that you're awake. You know your girlfriend, Sakura's been very worried about you. She comes to visit you everyday." Said Yalen peeling an orange. Man smiled as he sat up propped by pillows.

"Really, I miss her too." Just then Sakura and Syaoran entered the room. Sakura sat down to the right side of the bed with Syaoran standing behind her. He stared at her for a few minutes as his eyes roamed from her emerald eyes to the pink sandals on her feet.

"It's so good that you're awake." Stated Sakura with a small smile on her face. Her hands gripped the handle of her handbag.

"It's nice to be awake too. Aunty Yelan has been telling me that you've come to see me everyday." He slowly removed his hand from the top of the blanket. His hand slowly mad his way towards her hand. Her eyes widen when his hand rested gently on top of her. She quickly shook the feeling away and looked at him.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing. We have to leave. We're doubled parked." Said Syaoran at that moment. Sakura gave another small smile and then tucked his hand back under the blanket.

Sakura stood up and gave a slight bow. Then turned and walked out the door. Syaoran bowed, following her out the door.

00 2 wks later 00

Man sat propped up on his bed with a tray and laptop in front of him. He was typing on his laptop when his cell phone rang. " Hello, yes.. yes …" Then hung up the phone. As he placed his phone down there was a knock on the door.

A guy with thin-framed glasses, gray hair and dressed in a dark blue suit. He bowed when he entered. He gently closed the door behind him before sitting down near the bed.

"Man, what are you doing up. I thought you were going to rest." Said the man, Joe.

"I was… but I still have to work. How is Inyu coming along? Has he decided to sigh with us yet." Joe cleared his throat.

"No, not yet… Syaoran's company seems to have a grip on him." Joe stated looking through a pale blue binder. Man leaned back on his pillows at that moment.

"Really, is that so… well I think I have away… That Kinomoto Sakura could come in handy. She just might be what we need. Besides she's really cute… That sleeping potion did come in handy. I can't believe I ended up in front of her car." He looked at Joe with a smirk on his face.

"Sir, you sure did plan this out well. But I'm surprised that she didn't recognize you. She turned you down for a date and now you're going to use her to get Syaoran's company." Man just leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

--------- -------------

AN: There is it… Hope you like this chapter. Now there is a wonder twists to come. Read to find out if and how Sakura finds out about this? What about her relationship with Syaoran? Until the next 5 reviews, bye!


	6. truth and decision

Here is the next part. Thanks for all the reviews

Ps: takes place a day after the end of the last chapter

--------------------- ------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------- --------------- ----

All Because of A Lie

Part 6 (truth and decisions)

Sakura sat at her desk typing when her phone rang. She picked it up and then hung up a few seconds later. She grabbed a green binder off her desk and pen. She tucked her lose honey amber hair behind her ear. She then patted down her pale purple skirt before entering Syaoran's office.

"Here is the file you wanted." She said with a smile on her face. Syaoran looked up from his paper work.

"Thanks…" He skimmed through it and then looked at her. "So are you heading to the hospital later today?" He asked as she stood in front of his desk. She looked at him.

"I went earlier today…. He looks good. I told him that I would see him later this week. I know that you'll be needing help with Inyu." She said with her hands in front of her.

"It's alright… I can handle Inyu. You should spend time with your boyfriend." Her eyes narrowed that that moment. "I'm sure I'll be fine with you gone later today. I just had to present a few idea's to him." Her head snapped up at that moment.

"I said, I'll stay!" She snapped. He stared at her with his eyes wide for a few second. She quickly covered her mouth with her right hand. She lowered her gaze. She looked up then and said slowly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad. I guess I've been stressed out lately and haven't been sleeping too much." Syaoran nodded and then said.

"Why don't I give you and Tomoyo the rest of the day off? I know Eriol went away for business for a few days so I'm sure Tomoyo can use the company." Sakura nodded then as she turned away she looked back at him.

"You sure about us taking a break? I don't want to come back to find my job gone and a prettier then me at my desk." She stated staring at him.

"I'm sure… now go before I change my mind." He said but as she turned to leave a noticed a smile on her face

00 coffee shop later that day 00

Sakura sat down and sighed. She placed her shopping bags on the chair next to her, while Tomoyo slid in the seat across from her. Once they had order drink and food Tomoyo finally asked.

"Are you alright? You seem some what quite. Something happened…" She noticed Sakura slowly nodding her head.

"Oh my god, what happened? Touya didn't come looking for you did he?" She shook her head causing Tomoyo to let out a sigh. "So what is it? Everyone is worried." Sakura leaned back in her sit before she responded.

"Man is awake…" She looked at Tomoyo as a waitress brought over their order. Then said. "Now what am I going to do? Man is awake. He can spill the beans about me not being his girlfriend. Then what's going to happen between Syaoran and me?" Tomoyo hand her the keptchup.

" Well you could keep lying about it." I'm sure he won't spill the beans if you ask. How long has he been awake?" She then lifted her cup of her lips.

"Two weeks. But thank god, nothing has happened, I don't want to keep lying to him." Said Sakura as she placed salt and pepper on her eggs.

"It's only for a while, think about it. Man and Syaoran are enemies; fighting over Inyu. If you are with Man then you might be about to help him."

00 2 days later, Man's room (at home) 00

"So how was your day?" asked Man propped up with pillows on his large king size bed. His hair messy and wore silk pajama's. Sakura sat next to him on the left peeling an apple.

"It went well. Did some filing and typing and then came over." Said Sakura glancing up at him and then down at the apple. Man nodded and watched as she sliced that apple. She placed it on a plate and gently wiped the knife and placed it on the nightstand.

She watched as he chewed the apple. She smiled squinting her eyes. She then took a deep breath and said. " There is something I need to tell you." He looked up at her.

"I want to thank you for not spilling the lie about me being your girlfriend. I wanted to tell you when you woke up and correct everything but I didn't get a chance." He patted her hand.

"I knew when I saw you. You are really pretty so I pretended not to notice and not say anything. I know that you like my cousin Syaoran. Am I correct?" She looked at her lap and nodded her head. "So I'm guessing, we can pretend for now. We can still be friends if you like?" he said as she tucked some of her hair back. She then handed him a glass of water.

00 2 days later, Syaoran's office 00

"Eriol, are you sure there is nothing we can do?" asked Syaoron over the phone. He glanced at papers in front of him. "Yes, but are you sure that the bank won't…." He paused to sigh. "ok, I'll see what I can do but I have a feeling that if Inyu does not sign with us then we'll lose a lot of money." He then hung up the phone. He turned towards his computer and started to type.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. He looked up and found Man standing in front of him. He was dressed in a a dark borwn suit with a yellow tie. His hair was highlighted dark red. He smirked at Syaoran who leaned back in his seat.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He shook his head. Man sat down in front of him. He glanced at the messy desk.

"How did you get in?" He asked Man who was now glancing around the office.

"Sakura was away from her desk so I just knocked and walked in. What is it too you? By the way your office still has not changed. You may be the president but you room is boring." Syaoran took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Man, you didn't just come here to tell me about my office right? There has got to be a reason." Man smirked and tapped his fingers lightly on the arm rest.

"You are still smart... Your receptionist is very pretty. Too bad we're just friends. I heard that she was living with you." Syaoran straighten his dark red tie.

"What is it to you? You just said that you guys were just friends. So this has nothing to do with you. Now what is it that you want? If there is really nothing that you want then I suggest you leave." Syaoran stated with his eyes narrowing.

"Hey don't get mad. I'm just here is to see how you were doing with Inyu. I know this is a big project to you and that if you guys don't get him to sign with you'll lose the contract with Hanato. Am I right? But I have a feeling that Inyu will be signing with us. So don't waste your time. By the way I had asked Sakura out to dinner so she will be home late. Don't wait up for her." He then stood up and walked out of the office.

Once he was gone Syaoran tossed the beanie baby wolf at that the door. The door open a few seconds later with Sakura standing there. In her hand was a cup of hot coffee. Her hair was braided. She slowly bent down and pick it up.

"What is Mr Wolf doing on the floor. You're not trying to kill him right?" She asked walking up to his desk. She placed the coffee on desk and then gently set the beanie baby in the computer.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to throw him at you. I was just mad." He paused for a second. "Sakura I need to tell you something. Sit down." She did as she was told. She tucked her skirt under herself before she sat down.

"Yeah, what is that you wanted to tell me?" she asked as she sat in front of him. He glanced at her and then cleared his throat.

"Yeah, can you have this typed up for me by the end of the day?" He asked placing a large stack of papers in front of him. She blinked and said.

"Sure,…. You know your pales seem to get smaller. Why is that?" She asked as she gathered them into her arms as she stood up. She then exited the room causing him to lean back in his seat.

00 Later that night, theater 00

Sakura and Man exited the theater. She wore a pair of jeans and a fancy tank top. While he wore a pair of black cargo pants and blue shirt. They listened as her kneels gently clicked against the tilted floor. After a few minutes they stopped walking. She looked at him. Her emerald eyes darted for a moment.

"We need to talk." She said a few minutes later. He nodded his head.

"What is that you want to talk about?" He asked as they continued to walk again.

"I can't go on like this… I can't see you anymore." She said as they stopped on top of a bridge.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were just going to see each other as friends." He said as they stood there. Light breeze blows pass them.

"I just can't. Syaoran needs my help now and I have to help him." She said as she tucked some hair back.

"Syaoran, Syaoran… What about me?" He paused as his eyebrow knitted together. " You know I like you. I hoped that the more time we spend together you'd like me." She looked up at him finally.

"I'm sorry." And then walked away.

00 Syaoran's apartment 00

"Hey you're home early." Said Syaoran looking up from his laptop on the coach. The room was eliminated by spot lights above the coach. Sakura nodded as she walked in dragging her feet.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as she walked in leaning against the wall. She nodded her head in response.

"Yeah, it was fun… I've had a long night. I'll see you in the morning." She turned around and was about to walk down the hall towards her room when he stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Wait… Sakura… I love you." She froze for a moment. – Did I hear him correctly? – She then turned her head to the right. Her emerald eyes locked on to his amber one as he repeated.

"I love you Sakura." He walked towards her and closed the gap between them as he lowered his head. Their lips met in a sweetie and soft kiss. A few minutes later they parted. They head gently rest upon each other at that moment.

"I love you too." She said with a small smile on her face.

00 2 days later 00

Sakura signed as she sat her desk. She leaned back and strengted out her arms. A few minutes later she picked up her pen and started to write on a notepad. – chicken, spinach, tofu, red wine…. What else? – The intercom on her phone went off. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror before walking in to Syaoran's office.

Upon entering the office she found him sitting on the coach with a lunch box out on the coffee table. She shook her head. She tucked her skirt under herself as she sat down next to him. She picked up the rice roll with the awaiting chopsticks and took a small bit out of it.

"This is good. Did you make it? Wait a minute… that was you last night wasn't it?" she asked as they sat there. He handed her a napkin.

"I'm glad you like it. I haven't made anything like this in while. He then slide down and rest his head on her lap in his dark blue shirt and yellow tie.

"I'm going to the supermarket later today. Do you want me to pick up anything else besides gecercy?" Syaoran was about to answer when his cell phone rang. She bent over him and took it off the table. She flipped it open before handing to him.

"Hello, Eriol…. What? Inyu doesn't want to sign with us?" He asked startled as he sat up He glanced at Sakura as she continued to eat the food in the lunch box. "Ok, then… I'll see what I can do… no you don't have too. Go with Tomoyo to the movies. If you don't she'll must likely want to spend the night at my place." He then hung up with a sigh.

Sakura looked up from her spot on the floor in front of the lunch box. She stacked them back up. As she tucked some of her hair back she asked. "Are you alright? What did Eriol say?" She looked at him. His face sad and angry.

"Inyu is about to sign with Man's company. There nothing we can do now. I will try to convince him one last time. But if it does not work then we'll lose the contract with Hanato's company." He said then stood up and walked towards his desk.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do? Do you want me to go talk to Hanato's wife?" He shook his head.

"No I'll figure it out. I'll be home late tonight so you don't need to stay up." She nodded and then took the lunch box out the door.

00 Bar, later that night 00

"Tomoyo, is he here?" asked Sakura when Tomoyo slide into chair next to her in the booth. Eriol soon arrived.

"Yes, he's here. I just saw him enter." Sakura straighten her pink jean jacket. She pulled her hair into a bun and sighed as Eriol and Tomoyo watched as she slide around the table.

"Are you sure about this? I mean there has got to be another way. There has gotto be some other way to help Syaoran." Said Tomoyo who grabbed onto her arm. "I mean you could do this another way. If you do this… then… what if your brother finds out?" She sighed as she patted her arm.

"He won't find out. I've checked… He's away… he won't be back for two weeks." She took a deep breath and headed towards the bar.

She slide into an empty bar stool. She pointed towards the beer in front of the guy sitting next to him. The bartender nodded and went to get her drink. The guy sitting next to her turned to look at her.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" said Man She gave a small smile as the bartender placed a mug of beer in front of her. She brushed some of bangs out of eyes.

"I need to talk to you." She said after taking a sip of her drink. He smirked at her statement

----------------- ----------------

AN: there you have it part 6. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now please review. I'll see you all in the next chapter, bye!


	7. Bitter deal leads 2 heartach

Thanks for all the reviews.

_To answer some of your questions about S&S' relationship status... They are going out but not directly. Sakura is still not sure but right now just going with it. She knows that Syaoran likes her and she does not want to hurt him_.

------------ ------------- ----

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------- -------------

All Because Of a Lie

Part 7 (bitter deal leads to heartache)

Tomoyo and Eriol watched from afar at the couple at the bar. Tomoyo sighed as she leaned back in her seat. She then turned towards Eriol who was ordering another beer. She took a sip of her drink and glanced at the couple.

"What do you think is going on?" she asked as she turned towards him.

"Give them sometime. She's doing this to help Syaoran. I'm sure it will be ok. She's done this before and another has happen. Besides she's in love with Syaoran. She won't do anything to hurt him." He said as he sipped his drink.

When he looked up saw Sakura walking towards them. She sat down next to Tomoyo and ordered another drink. She remained silent for a while staring at her hands. Tomoyo glanced at Eriol who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sweetie, what happened? What did you guys talk about?" Sakura nodded at the waiter be brought her the drink. She took a sip of it before she answered.

"Man said that he wasn't in the mood to talk tonight. He wants to meet me in Tomoeda's Snow Garden at 2 pm." She then sighed as she sat there. After a few minutes of listening to the people around them chat, she stood up.

"I'm going to head home… I'll see you at work on Monday." She said looking at Tomoyo and Eriol. As she headed out the bar Tomoyo was about to run after her but Eriol stopped her. He shook his head as his eyes slowly rest upon her violet eyes.

00 Syaoran's apartment 00

Sakura sat in the living room on the coach. The only light came from the glow of the moon coming through the large window. She eyes stared into the dark room. Her legs were tucked under herself as she sat there in her pajama's. She was so into her own world that she nearly jumped when Syaoran sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Syaoran looking at her with worried eyes. She blinked and shook her head.

"I'm alright… just…. Tried I guess from all the fun at bar." She said as she ran her fingersgently through her hair. He nodded his head as he loosen his tie.

"Ok, I was scared for a moment cause I saw you sitting in the dark. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked as he placed his tie on the coffee table. She nodded her head again. "Are you worried about Inyu?" She remained silent as her eyes seem to be looking into the distance.

"Kind of…." She then kissed him on the check and stood up, brushing her hair back. "I have to meet a friend tomorrow so I'll be late. And I'll be taking my car so you don't have to worry. I should be home in time to make dinner." She was about to walk away when he said,

"Um, tomorrow I have a lunch date with a girl my mother set me up with. She doesn't know that you and Man aren't dating. If you don't want me to go then I won't go." She shook her head. Her emerald eyes gave off a soft glow.

"No it's alright… go ahead. You're just going to lunch. Besides we don't want to upset your mother." She the turned and walked away leaving him feeling confused.

00 Tomoeda snow garden 00

Sakura slowly made her way to through the door dressed in a blue and white kimono. Her honey amber hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She spotted Man waiting for her in the mist of daisys and roses. Next to him was a wooden table with a teapot on top. Along with two chairs on either side.. She walked towards the table and cleared her throat. He turned around at that moment and looked at her outfit.

"My you look pretty. You know you look the same as you did a year ago in that kimono." She stood there and remained silent. "Sit." He said pointing to a chair. She glanced at it.

"I didn't come here to talk…" Her voice soften for a moment as she said, "I came here to ask you if you would let Inyu go… Let Syaoran sign with him. If not then we lose the 100, 000 yen contract." Man turned and looked at him. He stared into her emerald eyes.

"So you're here just because of my cousin. I'm guessing he means a lot to you you, right?…" He sat down. Then slowly poured himself a cup of tea. After taking a sip he looked up.

She sat down across from him. Her gaze remained on his face. She nodded slowly. He handed her a cup of tea. She set it down in front of herself.

"You turn me down… yet… you go for my cousin… He should feel very lucky." Her hands clentched together in her lap as she sat there. She stared at him as her eyes narrow. "Cut all this bull, Man… I know you are playing game. I heard everything you said to Joe that day at the hospital!" He lifted the cup to his mouth.

"In that case… I don't have to beat around the bush do I? I know you really want me to let go of Inyu go…. But I don't think it would be much fun if I just hand Syaoran the client." He then took an other sip as Sakura hands slammed against the wooden table.

"Man, what the hell do you want! I don't have time for your stupid comments." She noticed her reaction and slowly sat down again. She lowered her head and mumble. "Sorry, did mean to burst out like that."

"Ok, I'll get right to the point. Like I said before, handing Inyu over will be too easy. I'll make you a deal." He looked in to her sparkling emerald eyes with his dark brown ones. " I'll hand Inyu over to Syaoran if you'll be engaged to me."

"OK, but you have to send his contract over to the company on Monday." With that she stood up. She started to walk away at that moment.

00 Tomoeda gravy yard (3 hrs later)

Sakura sat down the next to a tombstone marked Fujitaka Kinomoto. She had changed out of her kinomo and into a pair of jeans and light large purple shirt. She sat there with her knees propped up. She rest her head gently on them as she wrapped her arms around them. – This is wrong… this is wrong… Why did I start with Syaoran? I was never meant to start with him. I was never meant to start anything with any guy. – She blinked causing two tears to roll down her face.

"Mistress, what are you doing here?" came an old voice. She looked up to find a guy with grayish hair. He was dressed in a gray suit. His eyes were getting worst so he wore thin black framed glass. He gave a small smile towards Sakura.

"Ashu… what are you doing here? Is Onii-chan here?" she asked as she stood up. The man shook his head.

"Don't worry he's still in England? You know we're all worried about you when didn't show up to the church." He noticed her dazed look on to the tall grass. " Don't worry. He cancelled everything. He just wants you to come home now." They started walking towards the main gate of the gravy yard.

"I know… I know I should have said something.. but I didn't know what to say. That's why I had Tomoyo keep in contact with you guys." She said staring up towards the red and orange sky. "But I did something wrong… I did something that I was never meant to start." She turned to look at her brother's butler. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Asked Ashu

00 Coffee shop in Tokyo 00

Syaoran sat across from a girl with the raven black hair and ruby red eyes. She wore a gray pants suit with a pink button down top to match. Her hair was braided. And held together with a pink ribbon.

She cleared her throat before she said. "I'm sorry if you feel weird. I'm not use to doing this. I heard from your mother that you have your own company….." She then took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm sorry, Meiling, you're right… this is strange… I already have someone that I like… I know my mother set us up to date and stuff. But I don't think it's going to work."

"Then she must be really special. Since we can't really be lovers but we still can be friends." Syaoran nodded. She then added. "If you don't mind me asking are you in love with her and why are you attracted to her?"

"Yes, I think I am. But for some strange reason that's not the reason why I'm attracted to her." He said with a smile smirk. She nodded her head.

"Well I'd like to meet her someday….." Meiling said and continued to eat her salad.

00 Coffee shop, Tomoeda 00

"You see why Ashu… If I knew this was to happen I would have never started because I know that at the end I'll never be with him. Now that I agreed to be engaged to Man I'll hurt him even more." Sakura said as she stired her milkshake.

"You can break it off… If not then …. Well I won't tell your brother. If you need anything come back to us…. Your brother's birthday is coming up…. " She nodded her head silently.

"Don't worry… I will.." She looked up from her coffee mug. "Thank you for listening too me." Ashu smiled sweetly.

00 Monday, Syaoran's office 00

Syaoran just entered his office when Sakura soon followed after him with a orange binder in her hand. She waited for him to sit down with his steaming cup of coffee. He pushed back his chestnut hair.

"My you're early… what is it?" he asked as he looked through his mail. Sakura tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She gently set the binder down on his desk. He placed his mail down and open the binder.

"It's the contract with Inyu. Man has decided to give it too you. Inyu also called and said that he will be here in half an hour." A smile appeared on his face when he heard that. She gave a slight smile also before saying. "If that's all I'll be heading out."

She then bow and turned around. As her hand touch the door she turned to find staring at her. She leaned against door with her arms across her chest. " What is it?" she asked in a taunting voice.

"You seem to avoiding me this weekend. Is something wrong?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"I've just been busy… but there something that I need to talk to you about ….but we can do it over dinner. I was thinking about making your favorite pasta with white sauce." He nodded his head as he leafed through the binder. She then turned and opened the door.

Standing in front of her now was Meiling dressed in a black and white suit. Her raven hair braided and her ruby eyes highlighted with purple eyeshadow. She smiled at Sakura who flipped some her lose honey amber hair back.

"I came to see Syaoran. Is he in?" She asked as she adjusted her bag on her left shoulder. Sakura turned around as Meiling tried to peer over her shoulder.

"Li san, someone is here to see you." Syaoran looked up from the binder. He stopped Meiling behind her and nodded his head. Sakura stepped aside to let her enter. Once Meiling sat across from a smiling Syaoran she gently closed the door behind her.

00 Park later that day 00

Sakura sat on a swing with her simple pink dress pants suit blowing gently in the wind. She pumped her legs gently as she stared in to the sky. Her emerald eyes finally removed their gaze from the sky when Tomoyo placed a popcicle in front of her. She smiled and took it from her as her best friend sat down next to her.

As Tomoyo gently licked her cherry flavor treat she asked. "What's wrong? Ashu called me this weekend and said that he saw you…"

"I made a deal with Man and now I'm engaged to him." Sakura said in a monotone voice as the wind blow her hair forward.

"You what?" Tomoyo asked in a shocked tone

"I made a deal with him so he would give us the contract." She repeated as she slowly pumped her legs. "I'm breaking up with Syaoran tonight and will be moving out." She said in a low whisper. She made a sniffing sound. Tomoyo sighed once more.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell him?" she asked as Sakura stared at her popcicle and took a few slicks from it.

"I was going too but I don't think I will. I'll just tell him that I want to move out." She said as she continued to lick the sticky treat.

00 S&S' place later that night 00

"So Meiling said… I can't believe she did that. I mean it was right in front of her." Said Syaoran in a chuckle who was twirling pasta on to his plate. He looked at Sakura who sat across from him quitly sipping her soup.

She wiped her mouth with her napkin just as he asked placing his fork down. "Is something wrong? You're really quite. Are you feeling alright?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I…." She paused for a moment. She twirled some pasta on to her fork before specking once more. "You just seem to be getting along with Meiling…. You've talked non-stop about her since you've got back." She placed the fork in her mouth and chewed.

"I have?" He asked in a questionable tone. He brushed back his chestnut hair. "I haven't noticed…. She's just different… you know not like any other girl I've meet."

"I see:" She said . Then picked up her wine glass and took a sip.

"No, that's not what I meant. You're great Sakura… Why else would I be in love with you…." She looked up at him as he continued to speck trying to cover up his last statement. "She's just not the type Mama usually picks out.." He sipped his wine.

"The chatting type with high-pitched voices, right?" she asked in a taunting tone. He nodded is herbriskly.

"That's right." He watched steadily as Sakura took an forkful of pasta. "Sakura, sweetie, baby. Tell me what's wrong….. I know you… something is wrong." She took a deep breath and let it out gradually as she placed her fork down.

"Syaoran, I'm moving out." She said looking into his amber eyes while he stared at her in shock.

----------------------- --------------

AN: That's all for now. Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter. I didn't know the story was going to take this turn. It just turned out that way. I hope you liked it. Until then, bye!


	8. heartbreak

Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming… I'm not sure how to end this so if you have an idea let me know. Thanks for all your help.

----------------- ----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------------- ------

All Because of A Lie

Part 8 (heartbreak)

Syaoran sat there stone not sure what to say. He stared at her as she sat dressed in a pair of jeans and t shirt. He wore a pair of cargo pants and t-shirt. Dinner had ended ten minutes ago. They had placed the dishes into the washing machine and waited until everything was set before sitting down to talk about her sudden out burst.

They both sat on opposite sides of the dark green coach. Two cups of coffee sat on the coffee table blowing away as they both sat there in silence. After she had tied her hair into a bun and watched as he tapped his fingers in the arm rest she finally said.

"I'm moving out tomorrow since you gave me the day off." His head turned quickly to the right. He stared right into her with his amber eyes.

"You're moving out tomorrow. How did you find a place so fast?" She leaned forward with her legs crossed at the ankles. After taking a sip from her cup she answered, gently placing it back down on the table.

"I've always kept the place down town. The only reason I'm living here is because your mother wanted me too. It's time I moved back. Since I didn't bring any furniture over I just need to move my clothes." He racked his hair back staring at her.

"You can't move back…" She raised an eyebrow upon hearing that.

"And why not?" she asked firmly but softly.

"Cause…. Cause… you just can't just pick up and say that you're moving. I've decided to take away your day off." He said firmly. – Ha, try to move away now. –

"You can't do that." She said narrowing her perfect oval emerald eyes.

"I just did. I'm still your boss." He stated carelessly. She stood up tucking her feet into her slippers.

"Fine…. Yes, you can… but you can't stop be from moving out during my lunch break." She said firmly and then turned to leave.

00 Syaoran's office the next morning 00

"Where is Sakura?" asked Eriol, who walked into the office. He sat across from Syaoran who looked up from his paper work. "I walked in; to find her desk empty and Tomoyo isn't here. You didn't fire her right?"

"Who?" Syaoran asked as he looked back down again. Eriol sighed.

"I'm talking about Sakura. You know the girl who you have feelings for?" Syaoran leaned back in his chair. He glanced at the window, which faced the bullpen. Then turned his attention to Eriol.

"Oh, she's moving out to her own apartment. This is her lunch break after all."

"What? What happen? Everything has been going well for the past few weeks. Did you piss her off or something?" Eriol's dark blue eyes narrowing as he looked into a pair of amber eyes.

"No, I tried to get her to stay but she insisted on moving out. Besidesit's not likeI canreally stop her. I should be happy on the other hand." He racked his hair back. "I no long have to wait two hours to brush my teeth. There will be hot water when I shower and I don't have to watch her channel surf everytime she turns on the tv. The most important thing is that I don't have to see her every minute of my life." He then leaned forward to finish his work.

Meanwhile Eriol just shook his head in dissapointment. He tapped on the desk and said. "What wrong with you? How long are you going to be in denial?"

Syaoran remained silent and stared crossly at his paper work. "If it did matter to you wouldn't have tried to stop her by taking anyway her day off. "

"How did you know about that?" Asked Syaoran in a concerned voice.

"Come on. Do you live under a rock? My girlfriend is Sakura's bestfriend. She called Tomoyo last night and told her everything." Eriol said leaned towards the desk. "Not thatIdon't mind her calling but Tomoyo and I where in the middle of something really important." He said in a serious voice.

"The only thing that was important is that you and Tomoyo were making out. That's why you're mad at me for taking away her day off. If I had work everything out she wouldn't want too. Am I correct?" Syaoran said with a smirk on her face.

"That has nothing it…. Now go find out why she moved out." Just then Sakura walked in. She placed a cup of tea in front of him and was about to walk out of the room when Eriol stopped her by asking.

"How come when I'm always in here?" She shrugged and then tried to leave again when he stood up. He glanced from Syaoran to her and said.

"Well I know that you have somethings to talk about and I came here to talk to Tomoyo. I'm going to leave and let you guys talks." He cased Syaoran a long glance before straitening his tie and walking out.

00 5 minutes later 00

Sakura stood in by the door for the last five minutes. She glanced at him and then cleared her throat. "I've scheduled Meiling to come to the office later day. She said she'll be here around three this afternoon."

He nodded his head and glanced at the chairs in front of him. He signaled her to sit down, which she did after a few minutes. She tapped her bun lightly. She then looked at him.

"So how did the move go?" He asked sipping his drink.

"It went fine." She answered dully. He nodded his head.

"Good, Good…. so that means I'll be heading home myself." Silence soon filled the room once again. She sat there with her hands on in her lap after. A few minutes later, with an exasperated sighed she asked.

"Do you have anything to ask? If not then I'd like to leave now." He cleared his throat.

"Umm, yeah," He paused nervously staring at his desk. He eyes fell upon Eriol's cold cup of coffee. He then looked up at her and asked, "can you get me another cup of office?" She stared at him. She adjusted the clip on her honey amber her.

"Ok,… I'll bring it right in." She stood up, taking Eriol's cup of coffee. She placed her hand on the doorknob and was about to leave when he stood up and shouted.

"Wait… wait… I wanted to ask you why you had to move out?" He stared at her with intense amber eyes.

She stood there for a few minutes with her back turned away from him. While she stared at her hand on the doorknob she took a deep breath. – I can do this without telling the truth.- She then turned and looked in to his eyes. Her emerald eyes sparkled with a light glow.

" I just have too.. It has nothing to do with you… I just have to go…" She said quickly walking out, closing the door gently behind.

00 Ten minutes later 00

She soon reached the office with a cup of steaming black coffee. She was about to open the door when her eyes fell upon the window, which looked into his office. she walked towards the window and noticed Meiling inside.

Meiling was dressed in a dark blue dress suit. Her raven black her was pulled into a bun. Pink eye shadow brought out her sparkling ruby eyes. She stood near him behind his desk. They were laughing at something on his desk, which Sakura noticed.

She sighed as she took a deep breath. She lowered her gaze towards the cup in her hand and quickly wiped away the tears, which threaten to seep from her eyes. She brushed her hair back and then turned towards his door and knocked.

00 2 days later 00

Syaoran entered his office to find Man sitting in front of his desk. Syaoran cleared his throat to get his cousin's attention. Man gave smirked before facing forwards. Syaoran walked towards his desk and sat down.

"What are you doing here so early?" Man smirked and placed the morning paper in front of Syaoran.

"Came to give you this," He pointed towards the headline. "read it."

Syaoran looked down at the paper. His eyes widen when his eyes fell upon. He quickly looked up at him. His eyes widen as he stared at the guy in front of him.

"What is this?" Man shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a noticed so that you're not too shocked when you recvice our wedding invation."

"Sakura, wouldn't marry you. You guys where never dating in the first place." He then pressed the intercom and shouted. "Sakura get in here" Once he let the button go they stared at each other.

Soon the door open and Sakura entered, dressed in a light brown suit. Her honey amber hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her kneels clicked against the titled floor as she walked toward's Syaoran's desk.

"You called?" She asked as she casted Man a glance, who sat there with a blank expression on his face.

Syaoran looked up at Sakura and picked up the newspaper on his desk. He extended his hand towards her and said in a tone and confused tone. "What is the meaning of this?"

She leaned forwards and took the newspaper. Her eyes widen as she read the newspaper. After catching a few lines she looked at her boss. Her eyes soften as she clutched the paper.

"This isn't what it seem." Before she could continue Man interrupted, sitting up in the chair.

"Sweetie, why are you denying it? You're the one that she would do anything to get that contract with Inyu." Syaoran's mouth dropped when he heard that. He looked from Man to Sakura.

"You what? You agreed to this to get that contract?" Sakura, who was staring at Man turned her head. She noticed the hurt in Syaoran eyes.

"Syaoran… it's not… like that.. I knew…" Man interrupted again.

"Sakura, are you telling me that you never told him? I thought you told each other everything?" A smirk concealed under the shock expression.

"What the hell are you doing?" She soon scream. "You said you came to talk to Syaoran about something important. But instead you came to rub this in his face?" She took hold of his arm and dragged his towards the door. She shoved his out the room.

"Look, didn't mean to hide this from you. I didn't want you to think that… come to think of it, I have no idea what I was thinking. I'm going to go talk to him then come back to talk to you." Before Syaoran could respond she placed the wrinkled paper in to the trashcan.

00 The Royal Hotel (top floor) 00

Tomoyo sat in a oak chair in front of a guy with black hair, which was spiked up. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her. A small marble table was the only thing separating the two.After a few minutes he glanced down that the newspaper in front of him. Then looked up at Tomoyo and asked.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked as her gaze remained on the white carpet.

"No, sir, I do not… she didn't even tell me until last night, but she wouldn't go into detail. But I know that if she…." He held up a hand to stop her from talking. She stopped quickly and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to explain.. I want to hear it from her. Call her and tell her to come now. I don't care what's she's doing." He paused staring into her violet eyes. "Understand?" She nodded her head.

She then stood up and bowed deeply before picking up her purse. She pulled her cell phone out as she exited the room. She dialed a formiliar number and sighed deeply as she waited for the person the answer her call. – This is going to be great. –

--------------- ----------------

AN: that's the end for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Until my next chapter please review. Thanks for all the reviews.. Oh yea, who do you think Tomoyo was talking too? Unitl next time, bye!


	9. asns make things worst

Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. I need another beta reader so please let me know if you would like to help me.

---------------- ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------- --------

All Because of A Lie

Part 9 (answers make things worst)

"What was that in Syaoran's office? I said that I would marry you but I didn't say that you could tell him. Let along announce it to the world." Sakura said angrily at Man. They stood in the empty conference room, down the hall from the bullpen. – Crap, did I just say that he announced it to world? That means Onii-chan could have seen it….-

"I don't know why you're so mad. He's bound to know sometime. There is no point in hiding it from him." Sakura snapped out of her thoughts in time to hear that last two sentences.

"I didn't care. This concerned only Syaoran and me. I should be the one to tell him, not you." She said leaning against the door of the room as Man sat down in one of the leather chairs facing her.

She pulled open the door and said firm, "Just get out… I'm not ready for this." She stared at him with firm emerald eyes. Without a word he stood up and walked out. She watched and just as she was about sit down in a chair her chair phone rang. She flipped it open.

"Hello, Tomoyo… What?" she exclaimed nearly falling out of her chair.

"Touya has returned and wants to talk to you. He's waiting for you at the Royal Hotel. You better hurry over here. I already called and said that you had a family emergency." Tomoyo voice told her.

With a sigh she flipped her phone close. She ran back to the bullpen and grabbed her bag. Then skidded pass people as she headed towards the elevator.

00 Royal Hotel 1 hr later 00

Sakura took a deep breath when she exited the elevator. She adjusts her bag while her right hand held a bakery box. She noticed Tomoyo standing by the only oak doors down the hallway. When she reached Tomoyo, she received a hug. "Good luck." Then they separated.

"I'll wait for you if you want." She shook her head as her wavy honey amber hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"It's alright. I've got it… I'll call you when I finish. I'm never going to hear the end of it… but still." Tomoyo watched as Sakura knocked on the door and then entered a few seconds later.

00 Inside the room 00

She entered to find her brother in a chair with a small marble table with another chair on the other side separating the two. She placed the bakery box on the table and then took two steps back. She went down on her knees and sat on the heels of her feet. Her emerald eyes remained on the white carpet floor.

"What are you doing down there?" Asked Touya who looked up from the newspaper he was reading. She remained in her spot and said with her eyes still averted towards the ground.

"I ….." Touya sighed in response.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you like this. Come sit on the chair. I sent Yuki to get you a strawberry milkshake." Touya said as he placed the newspaper on the desk behind him. The rays from the sunlight seeped through the thick blue floor length drapes.

She stood up and placed her bag in her lap as she sat down. She stirred the drink and took a few sips before Touya asked " Now what is this about you getting engaged. The last time I saw you; you swore you'd never get married and moved away." He looked at her as she continued to suck the pink liquid through the straw. "Now I come back from England to find out that the Princess of Japan is engaged to a guy name Li Man who is just a businessman."

"I only did it to help Syaoran… It was ether that or we lose our contract. I couldn't let that happen." She said looking at him.

"But you didn't need to do that. I would have given you guys business." He looked at her and then leaned forward and took a sip of his coffee.

"I know, but I don't want to count on you. Not after what happen at the church. Yuki told me that it took you and the advisors two weeks to get the press off me. That's why I had to agree it Man's condition." She sighed as she lifted the tall glass off the table. She stirred the drink slowly.

"So I'm guessing that you don't want me to help you get out of this. I heard from Tomoyo that you are in love with Syaoran. Is that true?" She nodded her head. "If it is then why…. Why don't I talk to this… Man? It's not going to be fair to Syaoran." She sighed once more. She took a large sip from her drink, making a large dent in the liquid.

"No, you can't… I agreed to this so I should be the one to fix it. Just give me two days." She said placing the glass down once again.

"Ok, but you have to move back in to the palace tonight. That way the press doesn't have a field day." She stared at the glass in front of her.

"Good. I had Yuki get the mover and Tomoyo gave us your address." He then leaned back in his chair.

00 1 wk later, Li Co 00

Sakura walked into the bullpen and found Syaoran already in. She walked pass his window with a steaming cup of tea and noticed a large pile of files on her desk. Without a word she booted up her computer. She gently sipped her tea as her eyes scanned through the morning paper.

A few seconds later the door of Syaoran's office open. She glanced up at him and watched as he added another file to the pile then walked back into the office. Once she heard the door close she sighed and leaned back in her seat. – I guess things are back to the way they once were. It's better this way. –

She printed out the latest document and slide it into a purple file but not before shredded the old document. She then stood up and walked into his office.

00 Syaoran's office 00

She watched as he sighed his name on the last piece of paper. She waited a few seconds before collecting the file. As she was about leave the room he stopped her by asking,

"I want to talk you about something. Can you stop my apartment later night?" She remained silent for a few seconds for she nodded her head.

00 Syaoran's apartment 00

Sakura entered the apartment, with her key, to find it empty. She as she walked into the dinning room she find that Syaoran had left her a note, which said. " I had to step out for a moment. Make yourself at home."

She picked up the yellow sticky paper and throws it in the trashcan in the kitchen. She also grabbed a can of coke before heading to the living room.

Syaoran returned with a box of pastries and found Sakura looking around the room. Her amber hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a pair of jeans and pink t-shirt. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw him enter.

"Nothing's change since you left." He said as he placed the box on the coffee table and flipped open the lid. "I went and got these for you. I know how much you like cupcakes." She looked down at them.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry." She said as she placed the glass on the table.

"Oh," he said sitting across from her. "The reason why I wanted you to come over is to ask you something and thought you wouldn't want to really tell me at the office."

"So go ahead and ask." She said

"Is it true that you and Man are engaged?" She nodded and said.

"Yes, we're getting married at the end of next month."

"Why? Is it because of the contract with Inyu?" She did not respond. "I knew it. I knew he wouldn't hand over the contract so easily." His eyes narrowed. "But I know you don't have any feelings for him."

"It has nothing to do with it. I've done things that I've never liked. This was just to help the company." He stared to her eyes. "If you are wondering if it has anything to do with you… the answer is no…"

"What are you talking about?" He asked. She sighed as his eyes soften as he sat across from her.

"The feeling with you where just so that Man would get mad. I knew that if he was mad and then agreed to help him; he'd agree to hand it over as long as I wasn't with you." She said picking up her glass and taking a sip.

"You were just using me?" He asked. His eyes narrowed as he sat there. His gaze fell upon the wooden floor.

"In a way yes. But just to help the company. If you don't want me to work for you I understand." She stood up placing the glass back down.

"No, stay…. Whatever it is… I still want you to work for me. I just thought… that tonight you'd say everything was a joke… that's all." He said looking at her once again. She nodded and placed the keys to his apartment on the coffee table before she left.

His gaze fell upon the keys and noticed that on the key ring was the cat keychain he said he wanted to buy for his sister. He leaned forwards and picked it up. A small smile appeared on his face as he stared at them.

Then he walked towards the large window in the living room located near the television unit. He pushed it open and stared at into the orange and red sky. Then looked down towards the front of the building. He spotted Sakura walking out. She paused for a moment to answer her cell phone. A few seconds later she started to walked towards a black limo, which pulled up to the building. She pulled opened the door and slid in and then it sped away.

00 1 wk later 00

Sakura smiled at a silver hair guy in his early 30th. His yellow eyes sparkled as he stood there waiting for Sakura to find a pale purple binder and grabbed a couple of pieces of paper and stuck it in. She then pushed back her chair and walked towards Syaoran's office. She knocked gently and then pulled on the doorknob.

With her back against the door the silver hair guy smiled and gave a small bow towards Syaoran, who sat behind his desk in a dark blue suit and gray poke-a-dotted tie. His messy chestnut hair gelled up in the front.

"Welcome.. have a sit." Said Syaoran who slipped his tie back into his jacket. The guy nodded and sat down as Sakura placed the binder on the desk and then refilled Syaoran's mug with water. Then she gave a slight bow again and then exited the room.

Syaoran flipped open the binder. He glanced through it and then looked up at the man sitting towards his left. He cleared his throat and then said.

"So you're Yuki… Touya Kinomoto's business partner." Yuki sat up in his seat.

"You can say that. Touya is busy so he sent me. I'm here tell you what he want and to hear what you have to say. When I report back to him and he says he likes we'll be working together." Yuki said just as Sakura entered with a cup of green tea. As she turned to leave Yuki winked at her and then took a sip of the hot tea.

----------------------- --------

AN: There you have it. I hope you like it. I know so many twists. More to come, just please review… and once again that's for all the reviews. Until then, bye!


	10. forget everything

Thanks for all the reviews. I got so much that I decided to update once again this week.

Keep them coming!

------------------- --------------------

"talk

-thought

00setting

-------------------------- -----------

All Because Of a Lie

Part 10 (Forget everything)

Sakura sighed as she sat in the quit dojo, which was part of the palace grounds. She was dressed in a pair of white sweat pants and black t-shirt with the words 'hi' printed in the front. Her damp honey hair pulled into a bun. She felt something fly towards her so she extended her right hand and caught the object.

"What are you trying to do, Onii-chan?" She said standing up with a bamboo sword.

Touya smirked, as she walked towards her with on in his left hand. His ran towards her with his sword above his head. He brought it down with a swish, which she blocked. "My, my. I thought all that time in an office would have slowed your relax but I guess I was wrong." He smirked as she pushed herself towards him.

He landed on his feet. She gripped the handle of the sword and smirked back. "We'll see who wins."

00 Ten minutes later 00

"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked Sakura as they both sat down on floor.

"Soduko, said that you were here. I came to see how you were doing." She sighed in response.

"So now you know. Is my life any better? No…." She said lying down. " Everything is just going down hill." Touya looked at her and asked.

"Are you sure you have to do it tomorrow? Can't you wait?… I'm sure it will get better. I'll help you explain it too him." She snorted after hearing that.

"I don't think so. There is no turning back after that lie. I'm not mad that Tomoyo told it but what's done is done. I will not go back no matter what. When that day comes I will forget it ever happens." She said firmly; then stood up and walked passed him and through the screen doors.

00 Two weeks later ( Syaoran's office) 00

Sakura went into Syaoran's office and collected the three folders laying on the coffee table. She then walked back to her desk and stacked them next to her computer. She turned on the lamp on her desk as the last person in the office left.

She then started to type the information from the file into the computer. After half and hour she shredded the old files and placed the new ones in. She then gathered the files into her arms and withdrew her purse from the bottom draw. She stood up slowly and walked backed into Syaoran's office.

She placed the files on his desk. She sighed and then unzipped her handbag and pulled out an envelope with Li Syaoran written on top. She placed it on top of the files and exited the room.

00 Next day ( Syaoran's office) 00

Syaoran sighed as he sat at his desk. He stared at the letter laying in front of him. – What is going on? Why did she leave? – A knock on the door caused him to look up. He found Eriol standing at the door.

"What are doing here?" asked Syaoran leaning back in his seat.

"Came to see how you were doing. Tomoyo called and said that you haven't left the room since you got here this morning." Eriol said sitting down. Syaoran just sat there in silence, which cause him to glance at the paper on desk. "I see Sakura has resigned."

"That's the reason why, I'm here. I don't understand why…. Is it because of what happened two weeks ago? I told her that she could work. I just don't understand." He said frustrated.

"I can't help you with her. But I can tell you that Yuki called and said that Touya want to meet you today." He looked at with a shocked expression.

"You really mean it. The Prince wants to see us?" Eriol nodded with a smile as he pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah, lets grab something to eat. He wants to see us at 1 o'clock."

00 Sakura's room 12:45am 00

Sakura got out of the bathroom dressed in a fluffy pink robe. Her wavy amber hair was straightened. She noticed as she walked towards her dresser that Soduko had laid out a purple and white kimono with a yellow obi with white rabbits printed on top.

A knock on the door caused her to turned around and find her personal maid at the door. The girl's red hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore the classic black and white kimono.

"Are you ready?" asked Soduko.

"Yeah, go get my shoes and we can get started." Soduko nodded and then hurried out. Sakura just sighed and sat that the edge of the bed.

00 1: 12pm (conference room) 00

"So we'll arrange to have it done sometime this week." Said Touya, who sat in the front of the room, on a pillow. A pink pillow was placed next to him, on the right . Syaoran and Eriol sat across from him on pillows in a large room.

"Sure, we can have it done by then. Will you be there to sign?" asked Syaoran as his hand reach for the cup in front of him.

"About that…." Just then the screen door to their right slide open a few inches. Touya turned to see who it was. Soduko's profile could be seen through the creak.

As she stared at the floor she said in a light tone. "Your Highness, I'm sorry that we are late. She is here now." Touya nodded at Yuki who sat to his left between Syaoran and him.

Yuki walked over, kneeled down and pulled on the screen door. Syaoran meanwhile, had leaned towards Eriol, who whispered. "Now for the next half and hour I know you're going to be uncomfortable but just hold it until we are finish." He raised an eyebrow at Eriol and then turns his attention back to the front.

Sitting down next to Touya was Sakura, who kept her gaze on her lap. She felt Syaoran stare at her trying to figure out whom she was. – You don't have to stare.- Touya cleared his throat . "This is who you'll be working with. This is my little sister, Princess, Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran's eyes widen at that moment. For a split second he cast Eriol a glance, who was silently sipping his tea. He then quickly regained his composure. He bowed down and said " I'm very please to meet you, Princess Sakura."

Sakura who had her hair in a low bun held together with a purple bunny clips, and a few lose strands curled, bowed also. She then straightens up slowly and said. " We'll be walking together. You don't have to be too formal. You can call me Sakura."

"I know that my sister has worked for you so I'm sure everything will go well. Now let's talk about the things I want to see." said Touya as Yuki returned with a teapot and started to refill the cups.

00 2 hrs later 00

Syaoran was talking to Eriol at the door of the conference room when he saw Sakura and Soduko walk pass him. He casted a glanced towards Sakura who kept walking.

"I'll see you back at the office. I need to speck to Sakura." Then jogged up the path towards the main area of the palace. Eriol sighed as Touya walked up to him. They stood next to each other and watched as Syaoran tried to catch up to her.

"Touya, I see you had set this up." Touya smirked.

"And I see you, Eriol-chan, standing here all alone. I'm sure you and Tomoyo are trying to get those two together, am I correct?" Touya asked with a smirk on his face, as he racked his hands through his hair.

"You never know what may happen." He handed Touya a pack of gum. " But do you think she'll go through with it."

Touya popped a stick of gum in his mouth. He chewed it for a few seconds before he answered. "Well knowing my sister, she'll go on with it. But in her heart she'll never want to do it. I just hope she figure out what she's doing is wrong before it's too late."

00 S&S (main entrance way) 00

Syaoran jogged toward Sakura as she rounded the corner as Soduko cast glances at Syaoran. Soduko leaned towards her and whispered. "Princess, you know that chestnut hair guy is still following us." Sakura turned her head slightly and then whispered back.

"I'll take care of it. You wait for me at the end of the hall." She handed Soduko her cell. "While you're waiting for me; call Tomoyo and have her come over. I'm meeting Man in three hours for dinner." Soduko nodded as she took the phone and walked down the hall. Sakura meanwhile slowed down so Syaoran could stop jogging.

He quickly came to a standstill when she quickly turned around and faced him. Her emerald eyes stared into his amber ones for a split second. He quickly took in a breath of air when he noticed the way she was staring at him.

"What are you doing following me? We have nothing to talk about. I don't work for you anymore. I don't have anything to explain to you." She said looking at him. Her face held no expression.

"You don't have too but I want to know why you quit. I want to know why you didn't tell you a princess." He said looking at her. She tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't know you. I didn't feel like I need to tell you who I really was. Did it matter if I was a princess? We wouldn't be together even if I weren't. I'm engaged to Man." She said turning her head to look an orange and black butterfly, which landed on a daisy.

"Did he know who you were?" She stook her head in response " Ok, I know what there is no way you'll call off the engagement. But I want you to think about your feel. I don't want you to make the biggest mistake of your life." He said walking towards her. She stood where she was as she continued to stare at the butterfly.

"I know what I'm doing." She said in a dull tone.

"Then why are you doing it? I know you have feelings for me." She turned to look at him.

"I told you that it has nothing to do with you. Even if he didn't prepose that. I would have agreed to it; to get the contract. Even if it means giving up myself." He shook his head and mumbled.

"The company… the company. Is that all you care about.?" She didn't answer. All she did was turn away from him. "Ok… I just don't know why you would do this. Why you would forget everthing?" He said staring at her profile. Tears threaten to run down his face but he held it.

"Because from the moment Tomoyo told that lie, I know something like this would happen. I had swear ever to fall in love so this engagment means nothing to me. As long as helps you." She finally turned and looked at him.

"Syaoran. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I told you that night that I would do my job and I did. I stopped that night I left my resignation letter. And the moment I stepped into that conference room I have erased everything that ever happened between the two of us and while I work for you." She paused looking at him and reached into her obi for the braselet with cherry blossoms dangling from it.

"I suggest that it is best if you forget everything that happened, from this moment on. It is the only way for you too more on. I am the Princess of Japan, who is now engaged to Li Man." She glanced once last time at the breaslet before she reached for his hand and placed it gently his hand.

"Good-bye Syaoran." And then she walked towards Soduko who stood waiting for her.

00 2 hrs later (front gate)

Sakura walked out the front door and spotted Man waiting for her by his silver Jaguar. She walked down the steps and headed towards him. A few gaurds followed her as she walked, but stood four feet away.

"You ready?" asked Man as he glanced at her dark red sparkling dress. Her honey amber hair premed and pulled into a semi ponytail. She smiled and said as she gripped her purse.

"Yeah." She answered a few feet away from him. She walked towards him with a small smile on her face. She heard Syaoran voice just as she was about to get in to the car.

"Wait Sakura!" Syaorna shouted running towards her. Two of the guards hurried towards her.

"What are you still doing here? I told you to forget everything." He tired to walked towards her but the guards obstructed his view.

"I didn't get to say…" Before he could continued she turned and stared at him. Her eyes narrowed so much that all he could see was a dark green dot under her perfectly shape brown eyebrow.

"I don't care what you have to say! You and I finished talking and no longer have any connection." She then walked towards Man's car. Just as she got in she said towards her guards.

"Don't let him pass. I want him out of here once this car starts to move." She then got in. Man cast his cousin a glance with an evil smirk on his face, as he closed the passenger side car door.

She glanced at him as he struggled against her guards, through the rear view mirror. A tear slipped down her check, which she wiped away quickly. – Why are you fighting? Just forget everything from this moment on. –

------------------------------- --

AN: Ahh, I hope you like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Please review and I'll try to update as fast as I can.


	11. the BIGGEST LIE

Thanks for all the reviews. Insert Hilary Duff's Come Clean anytime while reading this chapter.

ps in honor of my 5 year at i can't believe i've been here for sooo long!

------------- --------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------- -----

All because of A lie

Part 11 (The biggest lie)

Sakura sat in an empty room with Man sitting across from her. The room was lined with candles and roses. She sat there twirling pasta on her fork. She felt him stare at her but ignored it until he asked.

"Did something happen between you and Syaoran? You seem upset about something. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he cut his steak.

"No, I don't want to talk about." She said plainly as she placed pasta into her mouth.

"Are you sure? You know we'll be married in three weeks. It would be nice if you talk to me." At that moment she looked up at him. Her eyes narrowed as she said.

"I said I'd marry you. I did not say I would talk to you. You and I will never have the relationship you are hoping for. But I thought you already knew that." She took a sip of water from a tall glass. "You where the one that asked me if I would agree to it."

"You are correct, I did… but I still want us be friends." He said looking at her. She smirked at that comment.

"You really think that we can still be friends after what you did?" She then continued to eat.

00 Eriol and Tomoyo's apartment 00

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Stated Syaoran as he sat on their coach. Eriol and Tomoyo nervously glanced at each other. After a few seconds of staring at each other they took a sip of their drink.

"Well, I wanted to tell you but it wasn't my place. She's the one with the secret, not us. Besides she is a Princess. We can't go against her wishes." Said Tomoyo placing her teacup on the coffee table and then picked up a cookie.

"You should have at least told me ahead of time." He turned and stared at Eriol who kept his gaze to himself.. "What do you have to say?"

Eriol let out a sigh before he answered. He pushed his glasses up "That's I'm sorry. But Sakura made me swear not to tell you." He paused staring at his best friend who's eyes just stared at the cup in his hand. "Look the reason why she didn't want me to tell you is because she doesn't want you to hang on to the past."

"What are you talking about?" asked Syaoran in a distressed voice. His amber eyes narrowed even more. He loosen his tie waiting for a response to his question.

"If she told you that she had swore off men 6 years ago would you believe that? The only reason she's even considering marrying Man is to help you. If you want her to be happy then just let it go and let her marry him." He glanced at Tomoyo who just sat there. – If we're lucky she'll just leave like the last time. –

00 one week later 00

Sakura walked into the garden to find Syaoran sitting on a black iron bench. He looked at her as she walked towards him. Her honey amber hair pulled into a ponytail and she wear a pair of flare jeans and yellow tank top. She stopped two feet away from him. With a firm and annoying look she asked.

"What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to see you unless it had to do with work." He was about to stand up and walk towards her when eyes narrowed and add, "Rule number 13." He quickly sat down once again.

"I know, but what you said, well more like didn't say was bugging me so I had to come see you." He paused and looked at her. Her arms were crossed in front of him. "I had to find out why you are willing to go on with the lie in your heart."

"The only lie I told was about Man." She said was no emotion. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." With that she walked away with out turning back.

00 6 hr later 00

She was reading a book when Tomoyo walked into the room. She placed her book down to find her best friend dripping wet. She got off the bed and pulled open her walk in closet. After handing Tomoyo a towel she asked easing on to the bed.

"Why are you wet?" Tomoyo rubbed her hair and said flipping the dump hair forward. Sakura ignored the last sentence.

"Cause it's raining outside, like really rain. It's kind of scary. It's like the sky to crying." Said Tomoyo as Sakura now handed her some dry clothes.

"No idea, what you are talking about please get changed. I don't want water stains on my carpet." Tomoyo took the clothes and went into large pick bathroom.

As Tomoyo changed in the bathroom she walked over to the large floor length window, which faced her queen size bed. She sighed as she pulled back the pale pink drapes. Her emerald eyes scanned the garden below.

Tomoyo returned just as her eyes fell upon Syaoran sitting on the same bench. Her emerald eyes remained on him as Tomoyo tossed the towel on to the bed. "Something wrong sweetie." She looked her best friend.

"Nothing…" Tomoyo walked towards her and glanced out the window.

"Really, cause I see someone sitting down there." Sakura leaned her head against the right side of the wall.

"I can't believe he's still sitting out there. I can't believe he said that I'm lying. How can I be lying if I'm really marrying Man?" She said, glancing at Tomoyo.

"Well it's more like your heart's lying. We all think that you should do what you want. It doesn't matter what you are suppose to do. It's more like what you are meant to do." She continued to stare out the window.

"What I'm meant to do? I want to but it's too late now. It's too late." She said as Tomoyo sighed.

"Nothing is too late. We can still fix it. We still have time. We can fix it so you can be with Syaoran." With one swift motion she pull the curtain close. With her back turned she walked towards her bed.

Before she could even reach it she fell to her kneels, crying. "I want too." She paused as she cried. " I really want too, but not after what happen. Not after what I said."

"Yes you can!" Tomoyo stated softly. "We can help you." She shook her head in response. "The man you are in love with is down in the garden tremendously wet. Why? Because he's hoping you would return to him before it's too late." Tomoyo dropped onto her knees next to her.

"And all you have to do is get up and go to him. That's all there is. I know you want too."

She shook her head. "Not going to happen." She slowly wiped the tears that stained her face and turned towards Tomoyo. " I want to be alone…" Tomoyo nodded her head.

After giving Sakura a hug she stood up and walked away.

00 Next day, Li Corp 00

Sakura walked up to her old desk to find Meiling sitting there. Sakura smiled at the girl as her bodyguard Chi stood next to her dressed in a dark blue outfit. Meiling stood up and said.

"Sakura-chan…. You're early today." Sakura managed a smile as she glanced at her desk which was filled with paper and binders.

"Yeah, Syaoran told me to come in early today." – What is she doing to my desk? It looks so …. – She looked up at Meiling, who noticed her staring and said with a giggle

"Syaoran-chan has not found someone to take your place so I told him I'd help him out." She nodded her head at the raven hair girl in front of her.

"I see, so is Syaoran in… cause my schedule is packed." She said rather arrogantly. Meiling's ruby eyes soften at that moment.

"I'm sorry, but he called in sick. He won't be in till tomorrow. But if you ask me he'll be out for the next two day." She paused as she leaned forward and whispered. "He sounds really bad.. I asked him if I could bring him anything and he said no." Before she could continue Sakura had walked away with Chi in tow.

"I'll tell him you stopped by!" Shouted Meiling after her as she walked out.

00 Sakura's Limo 00

Sakura sat in the limo silently. She stared at the window at the gray sky. – He's out sick… do you want me to tell him you stopped by? – Echoed Meiling's voice in her head. She glanced at her watch and turned towards Chi who sat next to her.

"Chi, push the fitting back two hours. I need to make a pit stop." Chi nodded and she pulled at a black cell phone. Two minutes later Chi snapped the phone shut.

"It's taken care of. Is there anything you need to do?" Sakura nodded as she ripped off a piece of paper from a notepad, which she kept on the car.

"I need you to pick these things up for me." She said handing Chi the list. She then slipped the pen into notepad.

00 Syaoran's apartment, 2 hrs later 00

Sakura entered the apartment and thanked the landlord for opening the door. She turned and gently closed the door. As she slipped off her boots she noticed that the apartment had some how managed to get disorganized. She placed the paper bag, which she brought with her, into the kitchen.

She walked around and then headed into the bedroom where she found Syaoran sitting on the floor with hefty amounts of tissue next to him. She noticed that he had fallen asleep and dragged him on to the bed.

"You know this is your own doing. I never told you sit out in the rain. You're 24; you should know better." She whispered as she tucked him under the covers.

At that moment his eyes opened an inch. He turned his head slightly to the right. "Sakura… is that you?" He asked in a raspy voice. Sakura looked up him as she pushed his hair back.

"Shhh, you're burning up. I'm going to get you a towel to put on your forehead." She was about to stand up when he grabbed hold of her hands. She stopped and looked down.

"Don't go… Don't go to Man…" She just stared at him. She then pushed his hand back and said.

"I'm not going anywhere… I'll be right back." He blinked as he watched her head into the bathroom.

00 2 hrs later 00

Sakura returned carrying a tray of soup and a glass of warm water and some Tylenol. She set it down on the nightstand. She brushed her hair back she stared at him. She then leaned forward and took the cool towel off his head. She placed it in the bin of water and rung it dry, then placed it on his forehead again.

"You're still here." He whispered as she kneel at the side of the bed.

"Yeah, I made you something to eat." He was about to pull himself but she stopped him. "It's alright… it took you a pretty long too fall asleep." She glanced at her watch "Just get some more rest. I have to go" She was about to stand up but he stopped her once more.

"Don't… go to him… I don't want you too." He said tightening his grip on her hand.

"I have too. This is the way it going to be. This is the way I want it to be even if I'm telling the biggest lie of my life. I'm a princess and I need to keep my word." She said her eyes softening as water started to form.

"I don't care who you are… you love me. I know you do." He said staring into her emerald eyes with his soft amber ones. "That's all that matters. Everyone will understand."

"I have to go…." She said softly but firmly.

"You're going to go through with this even if means being unhappy for the rest of your life." At that moment she lowered her head and closed her eyes slightly. Her soft lips covered his lips and a soft, in a soft and tender kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away. She blinked as his eyes slowly reopened.

"I'm sorry but yes, even if that means being unhappy because there is someone else waiting for you.." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Someone? Who? What are you talking about?" asked Syaoran forcing himself up. The towel on his head fell into his lap. She turned the doorknob and said.

"Good-bye…." She looked back him one last time with a small smile on face as she gently closing the door with click.

------------------- --------------

AN: That's it for now. I hope you like it. Thinking only one more chapter to go cause I don't want to drag it out any longer. Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter. Until then, bye!


	12. facing the facts

Thanks for all the reviews

This is the last chapter. ENJOY

------------------- -----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------------ ------------

All Because of A Lie

Part 12 (Facing the facts)

Sakura sat on a purple cushion in a large room. The only items in the room were two cushions and a mirror along with a wooden box filled with hair ornaments. Her hair was pulled into a bun and had a few strands of honey amber hair dangling around her face. Her face had some light makeup and she wore a light pink spaghetti strap dress. It had a few sparkling beads on the top and side of the gown.

"Come in." stated Sakura as she turned her head slightly to the right to look at her reflection in the mirror.

She heard footsteps shuffle across the floor. She saw the person's reflect in the mirror. She gave a small smile towards the person and said as the person sat down. "Tomoyo, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to come later?" Sakura turned her head towards the person in front of her.

Tomoyo wore a black A-line dress with white lilies printed on the bottom. Her violet hair was pulled into a high ponytail and handle together with a black and purple ribbon.

"Came to see how you were doing. Are you sure you want to go out there?" Asked Tomoyo settling down on the cushion.

"This is just an engagement party. I'm not going to be married for another week." She said looking at Tomoyo.

"I know there is no way I can talk you out of this but I just wanted to let you know what ever you truly decide we all support you." Sakura gave a light smile in return.

00 2 hrs in the party 00

Sakura and Man sat the head of a long table. Their parents also sat at ether ends of the table. The guest sat on round tables in front of them.

As everyone sat around drinking wine and chat someone gently clinked their spoon against the wine glass. They all looked up and stared at the person standing up. It was Syaoran. Sakura stared at him as he cleared his throat as he straighten his tie and placed his spoon back down on the table.

"I wanted to say that even though Man and I never got along I know that he has picked a wonderful woman. I know because she uses to work for me. You might be wondering why a princess would work for me but she never really told me the real reason. But whatever, her real reason is I hope she and Man has a wonderful life together." He paused staring into her sparkling emerald eyes.

He cleared his throat and took a quick sip from his glass. He then raised it into the air and said. "To Man and Sakura, may you have a long and happy life together." Tomoyo and Eriol, who sat next to Syaoran glanced at Sakura who did the same thing but plastered a small smile on her face.

"Here, Here" shouted everyone who raised their glass towards the couple.

00 1 hrs later, porach00

Syaoran pushed open the glass door, which lead to the balcony and found Sakura leaning over the railing. She turned when she heard the door click. She tucked some of her hair behind ear as she said.

"Thanks for all that stuff. You really didn't need to do that." He walked toward the railing.

"We may not be lovers but we are still friends right?" He asked staring into the dark sky sparkled with stars.

"Yes,…. We are friends." She said as they stood there in the spring night.

"Then it is only right that I do that…" He paused and turned to look at her. "What I said in there is true. I wish you and Man a happy life together." His amber eyes stared at her figure; trying to take in every detail. Then he turned and left as she let out a sigh.

"What are you doing out here?" came Man's voice a few seconds later.

"Nothing." She said as she wiped away the tears that slipped from her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked pulling the white shawl around her shoulder. She turned to face him, dressed in a dark blue tux.

"I saw you and Syaoran out here and thought something happened. I guess I was wrong." She walked towards him.

"You are correct. Nothing happened. Now excuse me I should be heading in." She cast him a cold stare and then walked away.

00 Sakura's room/ 1 day before the wedding00

Sakura sat in front of a large mirror. Her gazed soulless at her reflection as she brushed her honey amber hair. She placed the brushed down. Her gaze remained on herself for a few seconds before it fell on the wedding gown hanging on the closet door.

She spun around on her stool and stared at the gown. Her emerald eyes slowly moved over the detail of the gown. Tomoyo's voice echoed in her head as she sat there. – You still have time do what you think is right… We'll work everything out of you. –

She walked towards the gown and stared at it close up. When a sigh escaped her lips she ran her hands over the gown. She then removed the whole outfit and pulled open the closet door. She pushed back her clothes and hang the gown in the back. Then with one last glance she closed the door.

00 Next day, that night 00

Syaoran sat in the office staring out of the window into the dark sky. He loosened the top three buttons of his shirt as he sat there. After a few minutes of staring out the window he spun his chair around to find Eriol standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as Eriol sat down in one of the chairs

"Came to see how you were doing. Sakura told me too. She didn't see you at the wedding." Eriol said as he loosened his tie.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the reception?" Eriol shrugged his shoulder.

"I didn't see the need to go. I don't think I can stand the very glum look on her face." Eriol mumbled the last part which he did hear.

"What are you talking about?" Eriol just shook his head.

"Nothing…. Let's go out for drinks. I'm pretty sure you're feeling bad." Eriol said now standing up.

00 Tokyo international airport 00

Sakura stood in the empty area of the airport. Her purple sunglasses were propped up on crown of her head. Her hair pulled into a high bun and she wore black outfit. Her emerald eyes stared dully into the darking sky.

"I got your ticket." Stated Touya and Yuki as they walked towards her. She turned around. Plucking the ticket from her brother's figer.

"Thanks." She said looking at it. Touya stared at the only people in the boarding area, which where their personal stewardess

"Do you have to go?" She looked up.

"This is the best way… Leaving… Maybe when time settles down.. I'll return." She then hugged him and Yuki before picking up her bag and walking towards the gate. As she was about walked through the door her cell phone rang. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

00 Next day, coffee room 00

"Tomoyo, did you read the paper this morning?" asked Syaoran entering the room with a newspaper tucked under his arm. Tomoyo looked up from her purple mug as she added milk to her tea.

"No, why do you ask?" She asked turning slightly to the right to throw out the tea bag.

"Cause on the front page it says that Sakura walked out on the wedding." He said in a shocking and confuessed tone. He removed the paper from under his arm and laid it out for her to read.

After reading the headline she looked up at Syaoran. "I know… the wedding was canceled when we couldn't find her. She left no note but I had a feeling this would happen." She said sketchily. She took a sip of her coffee and grabbed a muffin from a cardboard box.

"But I thought you knew that?" She then exited the room with a smirk on her lips.

00 Syaoran's apartment later that afternoon 00

Syaoran entered the living room and tossed his things on the coach. He ran his hands through his hair as he sat down. After losing his tie he reached for the remote control.

While channel surfing trying to figure out what Tomoyo meant he noticed a cool breeze in the room. He stood up keeping his gaze on the television to the screen. He walked towards the balcony and glanced towards the door making sure that he was pulling on the right handle. Just as he was about to close the door, he noticed something standing out there.

"Took you look enough. Do you know how cold it is out here?" Came Sakura's voice. Syaoran stepped out onto the balcony. He stared at her as he walked towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that you don't want to see me?" she asked tucking her hair behind her ear. Her hair was cut short and she wore an all black outfit. " I can still leave." She stated reaching into her pocket and pulled out the plane tickets.

"No, it's just that the newspaper said you walked out of the wedding and heading to England." She shook her head as he took them from her and placed them back into her pocket.

"And too think you were smart?" She said with a smirk as she stared into his amber eyes. "That was the only way to get of it to spend the rest of my life with the man I love…"

A smile soon formed on his lips. "I like the sound of that….." He walked towards her closing the two feet gap between the two of them. "But what about Man?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?…" She said with a smirk and twinkle in her eyes before leaning forwards and placing a tender kiss on his lips.

----------------- -------------

AN: decided to end it there. I'm not sure if it's a great ending. I hope you like it… there might be a part two but I need some ideas. Please review… until then bye!


End file.
